The Immortals Dark Flame Ever and Roman
by MANDERS21
Summary: Damen broke up with Ever, she is obsessing with Roman- she thinks the answer to her problems is to talk to Roman. not good with Summaries. enjoy.  Ever/Roman
1. Chapter 1

**The immortals- **

**DARK FLAME- alternate ending, **

**Ever and Roman. She knows Romans past, dark violent abusive history- and starts to understand him, she's developed the crush on him the way it happened in the book. Haven and Roman never stayed together- Roman told Haven that he don't love her and never will. And Damon and the twins are on a trip because Damon believes Ever needs to find her own path- that being on her own without him. Ever is torn and broken with her new obsession with Roman. She also isn't worried about getting antidote from Roman after all Damen broke up with her. Haven is over Ever's trying to find out more about Roman. **

Ever already told Haven about the Immortal situation and Damen agreed to keep up with supplying them both once a month. Haven is sobbing openly

"I'm sorry about Roman- I did warn you about him-" I try to lighten the atmosphere- Haven looks up at me with a pained expression "What the fug was that all about anyway! He doesn't even like cupcakes! I tried to talk to him about his past and he said that the cupcake must have gone to my head- because I was talking in volumes he didn't understand, and that I should lay off of the sugar from now on! Could you believe that?" she hissed, I brought her into a loving embrace, to console her. I thought explaining the whole immortal code of conduct was going to real hard for her to comprehend the sensitivity of it. But a broken heart over a jerk off like Roman- who by the way has me reeling over him. Something is wrong with me lately. I cant get him out of mind, or dreams. The dreams I had of him were x-rated. Thinking of the contour s of his form, gets me oddly heated. Why is this happening to me? I need a girls night- as odd as that sounds coming from my mouth. I think I'm going to get a makeover- I want Damen back, maybe that's what it is.

"lets have a girls night out-" I propose, her eyes went warm and she thought for a second- "Seriously? Are you ok? You actually want to go out?" I rolled my eyes "It's a bad idea isn't it- god I just miss Damen- I've been having these strange idea's lately since he broke up with me-" I started she considered me- " What kind of ideas?" she winced "A make over- a new me" I said. She got this weird look, and I regretted the idea right away. "You and me both- brilliant idea- I feel better already- don't you?" yes just fantastic.

So that's what we did. I bought a whole new wardrobe of clothes. And we both got ready at my house since Sabine is on a trip with Munoz- who knows what that's about - I've been too preoccupied to roam in their minds. "So what do you think?" she inquires "Wow Haven you look amazing!" she is amazingly gorgeous. She's wearing a black mini dress, and I'm wearing a red mini dress with no back, and a low cut, down to my belly button, dangerously mid thigh high short. My cleavage is dangerous as well. If Damen could see me now. My hair is straight down, with frost highlights, I would say I've done my self good. "Fug Ever you look fuggin amazing!" we giggled and jumped around. "Man if Damen could see you now!" I laughed sarcastically "Damen who?"

When we got to the club like five miles away from home Haven got us ballet parking. And told me to "Follow closely" I did, we skipped the line and went straight to the front of the line, " Haven- whose the hotness?" the bouncer said opening the entrance, not before stamping our hand first, "This is Ever" she purred before pulling me in side with her- we got our selves a table, I never felt so out of place my whole life- at the corner of my eye I saw a guy checking me out- Haven already found someone to dance with. I got an "Sex on the beach please" I've always wanted to try one of these- "Thanks - how much-" the bartender said "compliments of that gentlemen there " he pointed at a hot guy with an earring on one side- not as cute as Damen of course, but this guy is a good alternative. The song playing now is LIKE A G6,

He beckoned me- to the dance floor- "Hey mami- dance with me" he purred, I gulped "Ok" I said as the song changed to Justin Timberlake- sexy back. And suddenly I felt the grove and started to shake it- "Aye mami you making me hot" he whispered. I was having a great time until I spotted someone with the uncanny resemblance to my supposed soul mate dancing with someone else other than me. I huffed and decided to keep on dancing, I wanted to get noticed and so I did, I made all eyes on me, the way I started to dance. I needed a change in song however- 'she wants it- Justin Timberlake' the girl he was kissing up on was the first one to notice, as soon as he caught my fancy his eyes went wide- the guy I was dancing with was groping me feverishly - I decided to kiss him. He was sincerely a good kisser. Haven gawked incredulously- as I didn't even look Damen's way . I felt his glare on me- suddenly I felt someone tap me on the shoulder but ignored it- blocking him out completely , I turned to him and see a pained look upon his face- "Come on we need to talk" he insisted, but I recoiled "I'm sorry but I'm a bit preoccupied as you could guess" I blow that guy a kiss. "No your coming with me now" he hissed pulling me out the door- "What are you doing here?" he hissed, "I didn't mean to bump into you - so don't flatter your self -" I laughed, "But you know what- now I think its time for me to go now- considering I have a hot date to come home with me" I say walking away. Suddenly I feel his arm pull me back, "Ever wait- ( he crashed his lips into mine using our shield so he wouldn't die.)" I recoiled "Damen no! you broke up with me- remember! You broke my heart" but man does he know how to kiss me, I would so do him now if I could- no thanks to Roman!. "Just one dance-" he implored holding my hands - of course I couldn't say no- "What about your date?" he shrugged her off "What about her" he cocked a brow at me, and we danced the rest of the night . Haven shot me a 'what the FUG are you doing?' I shrugged with a wry smile. I have danced about five songs already- and that nice guy I found out was Phillip- he was nodding at me, and I finally said "Well you said one dance Damen - and that we did five! The kiss on my part was stolen and didn't belong to you anymore" I said, I walked away- and went to the guy and sat on his lap- Damen scowled and stared intensely at me the rest of the night.

Haven went home with a hot guy and I was alone. Damen was in my passenger seat when the ballet guy brought my car to me,

"Hey beautiful" he breathed as the guy gave an apologetic shrug, I nodded "its fine" no tip for you now!

"Damen shouldn't you be plowing that girl without complication right about now?" he frowned, "That's not why I broke it off with you Ever- the obstacles got too complex due to your chemistry with dreadlock boy-" I rolled my eyes "I only wanted you Damen- you know that. However I wont deny there was something between us but you should understand it was nothing more then attraction. Just like what Phillip and I had tonight" I must've struck a nerve because he got out of the car and walked off. I wanted him to at lease try harder, then I realized where he was going and shuddered. His car was next and the beautiful blonde plastic version of me was sitting in the passenger seat. A tear came down. He shrugged and got in his car and drove off, I did the same. I drove for hours- even when I was close to home. I drove circles around a certain house. Not Damen's. Roman's house.

The spell I cast, was for Roman to be bound to me- not the other way around. Dammit! Life always has a way of telling me FU- instead of him seeking me out, here I am seeking him out. Countless times I dreamed of him, and I- God! _What am I doing? I tell myself as I reach his door step. Before I can even knock he opens the door, "Ever- come in, I've been expecting you- I knew you'd come to your senses" his British conduct made me shiver in side. The very sight of him gave me a relief of some sort- God! What is happening to me? _

_I stepped inside. He takes my hand and I follow suit to his room, and as soon as I work up the edge to deny his advances, the door is locked, and my heart is pounding against my chest wanting more than I was prepared for. My thoughts so condescending and betraying my skin tingles as he caressed my cheek. His skin against mind sending shivers to my core becoming more intimate than intended. A gasped escaped my mouth, I open my eyes when I find my sanity side and recoil, "I didn't come for this" he looked offended and scowled "I know what you came for sweetheart- and I cant understand why you would even assume I would give it to you without a worthy price-" his tone laced with disdain and contempt, "What a waste- ( he shook his head) just thinking about it now- I could smell it" he circled me like a predator does it's prey. "I could give you some thing else close to what you want-" I proposed . My voice caught in my throat, usually the closeness of Roman never felt so intense, sexually intense. He cackles up with laughter, "You cant be serious- you know what I want Ever-" I cut him off- "Yes I do- and what if I told you that I can let you see her-(he advanced on me, pinning me up against the wall)" I never felt so vulnerable to him, at lease never so - God he smells so sensual and delectable. "It's not possible- thanks to you!" he hissed then released me, and I wanted him to touch me again! Christ I'm losing it!, "But I can- watch" I closed my eyes and imagined her fire engine red hair milky tones skin, emerald green eyes and petite frame. He gasped "Drina?" he cried, so I opened my eyes and he was in front of me musing and obsessing with my knew borrowed form, "Its me Ever- remember" I hissed, he frowned "How is this possible?" he dropped the fake dialect, for once. "It's hard to explain, you would know if you weren't so evil-" he ignored my comment completely. He reminded me of the little boy I seen in his childhood- his violent tragic past. Which reminded me "Roman there's a lot you could do with your powers-" he smiled "Can I touch you to see if it's real?" he asked "Yes- hold up! don't be a pervert Roman, I mean it- I know more about you than you know about yourself- and I know where your chakra is as well so don't-" he silenced me placing his index finger over my lips- then he caressed my cheek, and turned away, going through his things abruptly then handing me the antidote and waving me off, looking away. I didn't understand, "Go- you have your precious antidote-" he muttered, it seemed that he was crying, I felt so bad. All he needed was to see her face and he would break down? I did this to him, I took everything he loved and cherished in this world. I owed him more than this. I expected him to require more at lease, "Roman I didn't mean to take Drina from you- I didn't even know about you! I wish I could go back(he cut me off)" "I said go Ever- I just want everything to end already- now that I seen her one last time- I could be at peace with my self" his tone broke my heart. Just then I went to his side and decided to give something more than I intended to- his touch felt so right. And he has been through enough lost. Call me crazy. "Ever what are you doing?" he wiped his face, I transformed into her again, so he can pretend he's making love to Drina. He gasped and discarded his silk pants, then helped me with my dress. _

_He crashed his lips into mine and brought up his face one more time "Ever you don't have to do this- I gave you what you wanted" he purred, "What if I told you- I've been dreaming of this moment with you for a week now" I admitted "But I thought you hated me- if this is a trick( he recoiled with alarm)" I pulled him back down. "No tricks I swear" I said, I crashed my lips into his, and then removed my underwear. He gasped "Drina-" he purred as I kept her form- he kissed down my body feverishly, and made me gasp out in ecstasy, "Roman!" I moaned, he kissed his way back up and prompted himself between my legs, and grasped onto my breast, then sucked on both, he gazed into my eyes "Oh Drina I missed you" then crashed his lips into mine feverishly. I thought I was prepared for the sharp piercing pain, "Roman" I cringed and deepened the kiss. And thrust slowly, "Shit" he groaned and kissed and sucked my neck, as I moaned, He thrust again and this time was inside me all the way- the pain turned into pleasure just as soon as I felt him in side me thoroughly- his thrusts went harder and harder- and faster- I was gasping as he intensified the thrusts, I felt something building in the pit of my stomach, and felt him convulse at the same time I think we climaxed together- "oh Drina!" and when it was over he collapsed on top of me, and rolled over to the side and grabbed a hold on me so I couldn't move, I transformed into myself again and he made me look at him "Stay with me please Ever" his toned laced with loneliness. I wanted to stay with him. I actually think I may be in love with him. But he's in love with Drina, and now I envy Drina for having Romans heart. I couldn't stay, I shouldn't stay- the more I fall in love with him! I recoiled "I got to go- I gave you your dream date with Drina and now I must go" I said making my way to the door with my messy attire disheveled hair and all. He grabbed me from behind and I could feel his arousal through the thin material of my dress, I suppose if I have to become Drina to have him then so be it- he gasped "Ever no! I want it to be you- and only you from now on" my heart fluttered. " I don't understand-" I said he entered me "I don't either- but I think I'm over her. Maybe it was the fact that she was the only woman I couldn't have- and well now that I had her I realize it wasn't love at all, just an obsession" oh ok. He crashed his lips into mine and I was reeling on a way I could break this off- because I love Damen as well. And as I am here in Roman's bed I wonder what I'm to do about this mess I have once again created- _


	2. Chapter 2

I don't remember how long I've been here but I couldn't escape Roman, he watches me in a creepy but adorable way like a lost puppy who feels like he's found his self a new home. "What?" I toss the pillow at him, he fixes the pillow behind me again for support. How thoughtful. The grins at me, "Your so beautiful when you wake up that's all. I think now I could see why Damen would chose you over Drina-" my heart sank, I frowned, he sighed "Sorry" he said. I am so confused now, about who this really is. Roman is jerk brute kind of guy, this one is different, and he is likeable. This confuses me. And I know I cant be with him. I am still in love with Damen. Right?.

"Listen- I've got to go and (he cut me off)" "Ever no!( he groaned )you didn't have to sleep with me- I mean, I gave you the bloody antidote and you could've left me at that- but you slept with me Ever and it was the best sex I've ever had my whole life. It's not even that- the fact that you know every detail of my childhood and your still here- with me, because of me" I had tears rimming my eyes "None of that was your fault! You make it sound like Haven wouldn't understand you if you would open up to her(He waves his hand in annoyance)" "Ever I know you feel that pull between us! You did this on purpose- or this is Karma biting me back in the ass for all the crap I pulled over the years" he muttered lowly, he abruptly got up and pinned me to the wall "What if I said I- I(he doesn't know how to say I love you-) forget it, now your just pissing me off" he punched the wall on the side of my face, missing by inches- "Haven is my friend, and she loves you" he thought I was ridiculous mentioning Haven "Haven doesn't even love her self- she is more pathetic than your so called boyfriend Damen is, for chasing you all those centuries just to screw you then get over you!" he growled , that one hurt, he stopped me at the door, "Ever please-" "Haven is my friend Roman and this would kill her" Roman hissed like a child "So be it with her-" I rolled my eyes, "Roman I said I would sleep with you for the Antidote and so I did" he sighed and went to sit in his bed and faced the wall. I wanted to go and comfort him, but Haven will kill me for doing this. What changed Roman? what inspired this loving side of him to show? Am I in love with him? No. I don't love him. I love Damen. Right? When I got home there was a red tulip on my bed with a note. I opened it and read it

TO: the love of my life, I hope you can find it in my heart to forgive me for having a weak moment and breaking up with you. I decided to sneak inside Roman's home and kill him, I found out where he keeps the antidote, I love you forever my love- Damen

Right away I call Roman to warn him, "Hello" he's sulking "Roman- Damen left me a note saying he wants to try to kill you- please be( he laughs)" "Great- better for me, since I cant find the nerve to end my own existence perhaps he can do it for me-" he said impassively , I couldn't even think of him dying it hurt so bad "No! Roman why would you want to die?" I cringed at the thought, "Who cares- no one loves me- (I cut him off)" "I love you- you idiot! So please take that into consideration!( he gasped)" "Ever- you said you loved me?" he was surprised, god how could he not know- he was my first , well I didn't know myself until now, "Yes I did. So please can you just -" "Yeah of course- but just so you know he couldn't kill me even if he wanted too- and sneak into my home? Come on Ever, my home is anti Damen proof- he couldn't set his foot in here even if I said he was welcomed too" I sighed in relief, "Ok well I just had to warn you still." "Glad you cared enough to call sweetheart. But- so. You do love me then?" I rolled my eyes and huffed "I'm not going to say it again-" I hissed "I love how I get under that beautiful soft skin of yours" he says . I blush. "Good night- or I mean morning." I said "Ever?" he purrs "What?" I said annoyed "I miss you- terribly" he said. "Roman! I told you I cant- I love Damen, this wasn't supposed to happen!" I say. "We'll see sweetheart" he clicked, and I huffed, I took a shower and went to bed, I slept for a day and a half, my body was sore, and I had just remembered I had work today. I took another shower brushed my teeth and got dressed in my new outfit I bought with Haven yesterday, a day ago- I thought I looked good in it. I was wearing a jean mini skirt with a black halter top- with flats- my hair straight down, when I got in work Jude eyed me suspiciously "You look different today" I blushed nervously "What do you mean? I haven't changed - just because I bought new clothes doesn't mean-( I was rambling nervously) I mean I thought I should dress up for a change" I finally said, he grinned "You look good Ever- but you always look good either way- however your different- more lively and- and happy it seems" he says, I shrug, I had a couple of customer regulars and took my break in the back. Jude came in back to me, "Someone here for you-" he muttered cautiously "A customer?" "No, that one guy your dating- ?" I walked to the front and see Damen with a grin and a bundle of tulips in his hands, I run to get my purse and get the antidote, "I got it- for you" I said nervously, "The antidote- Ever how did you- I don't understand" I shake my head "I got for you could be cured- and not have to worry about anything, never mind how I got it-" I hissed, he frowned "Ever are you still angry with me about - I put my index finger over his lips, and he nods "I'm not angry with you anymore." I said . Jude is watching us intensely, "Look wait till I get off work to talk about it ok" I say. He nods "Fair enough" he mouths, handing me the flowers and taking the antidote. When my shift was over, I went home to find Damen sitting in my bed. "I took the antidote" he said "And" I say, "I feel no different" he says "Well you want to try it then" I imply, he shrugs "Not if you don't want to" I fix my skirt nervously, then go to him and kiss him- the kiss was feverish like, and I kept seeing Roman's face and my stomach tugged at me, nothing happened, He pulled away and we both gasped for air "Are you ok? Did it work?" I inquire, he grins, "It did" he said, "But we don't have to do anything Ever" he said sincerely, but I pushed him back and crashed my lips into his, and the kissing deepened , "Oh Ever I love you so much" he cried, as I removed his clothes, and my own, he winced a little and looked over my body, I blushed nervously, suddenly embarrassed in front of him, his perfection. He turned us over and was now on top of me, but got up to open the little wrapper- Condom? Shit! Shit ! Roman and I didn't use one! I gasped, Damen eyes me gingerly before slipping it on his intimidating sized throbbing member. Then lays me back and then proceeds, and when he enters me it feels so wrong, and hurts a bit, why? I felt so uncomfortable. I kissed him and closed my eyes and then saw Roman kissing me and everything went on good, I felt my self climax and arched my back, I got the urge to say Roman a couple of times but remembered exactly who was doing me at the moment- "Oh Ever!" he released, and collapsed next to me and held me till I fell asleep. When I woke up, Damen was staring at me, grinning. "Morning my love" he said. "I hate when you do that- it creeps me out" I said and turned away. I had a dream of Roman again. "Ever what's wrong- I feel like there's a wall between us-" I groaned "Damen! Can you just leave it- I mean let me relax?" I hissed, he frowned, "Forgive me" I got irritated and it wasn't his fault, so I kissed him. I don't deserve him. This is all wrong. I'm all wrong! "Damen your too good to me- it's not you. It's all me, I ruin everything. I cant be with you anymore- I'm sorry" I sobbed suddenly- he was oblivious and I felt horrible for that- about everything. He put his clothes on as I avoided his gaze, he was on the verge of tears. But if Roman cant have me, then Damen cant have me. I am a horrible weak person who ruined everything. He gazed at me once more before saying "I'll never give you up- no matter how much you want me too" he was gone, leaving a red tulip behind. I cried my eyes out and stayed in my room for days until Sabine came home- "Ever you in here honey?" she cooed from the door- "Ever- I have some exciting news to tell you-" I had the covers over my face, hiding the tears and puffy eyes, I searched her mind for the answer, she's getting married! I'm so happy for her. However it will be weird when school starts next week. Sabine pulled the covers back and gasped "Omigod Ever are you ill?(she placed a hand over my forehead) your burning up" she frowned , I got up and uttered "Mentally" to myself "What sweetie?" she said "I said, I'm fine- you said you had some exciting news?" I paste a plastic smile "Look-" she was enthused waving her ring finger around her finger. I hugged her and she huffed "Oh Ever you need a shower-" she winced "Anything new, or exciting happen while I was gone?" she smiled, I sat on my bed "Damen broke up with me" I said, I wasn't lying- "Oh honey- I'm sorry. There's more fish in the sea, (she noticed I went shopping ) and good for you, a new wardrobe-" she eyes my clothes ecstatically. I'm truly glad that she is happy. " Well if you need anything at all sweetie-" "I know the drill" I cut her off. She smiled wryly and walked out.

When school started, everyone stared at me with astonishment. I wore my new clothes and was shining on just as my best friend Haven, speaking of Haven, here she comes, "Can you believe it- I forgot my cupcake today-" she started drinking down her immortal elixir. She looked me over with approval. "I didn't think you were going to have it in you-" she meant to stick with the make over. I usual have my jeans on with my sweater- apparently Miles is shell shocked as well to see both, Haven and I looking good, "Well looks like I wasn't the only one who had a nice vacation- who are you- and what have you done with my two best friends?" he raved, Haven squealed "You like?" Miles hooked his arms in both of our arms, I on his right and Haven on his left. Controlling my mind reading ability. "So can someone please explain to me why Damen switched sides-(I cut him off)" "We broke up- (Haven cut me off)" "And she's better off that way- we both are" she added. He didn't bring the subject up the rest of the day- Munoz was a bit enthused today- all the talk of love- so I stayed out of his head- he even took me aside to talk about how I felt about him asking my aunt to spend the rest of her life with him, but most of the time I nodded and brushed it off as much as possible. I told him I was thrilled for them. Damen and Stacia are going out now. I just started to flirt with all the jocks which seemed to tick him off pretty bad "Remember you're the one who rejected me- and you cant be mad for me moving on-" "I'm not mad- I'm having fun with my new life. I just got the whole foot ball teams cell phone numbers- " I hissed walking away in my romper short set- white. And some silver heels. Haven is wearing the same thing. I haven't seen Roman all day. I want so bad just to see him, I asked to use the restroom and take the hall pass, "Thanks" I said. The teacher nods. I walk through the halls feeling him around me- but I don't see him, suddenly someone abruptly pulls me into the A hall restroom "Hey sweetheart- did you miss me?" he purred locking the door, the crashes his lips into mine, my body danced all over- "God Roman! What am I going to do with you?" I moaned lowly into his ear, "Something really, really naughty I hope" he replied, "Lets get out of here" he implied, "No- Roman I cant" I tried to resist as he began to drag me down the hall and out of the school without effort- "Sure you can" he grinned at me. We went in his ride. I just thought of something "Roman?" he peeled off and I squealed "My queen" he purred kissing my hand excitedly. "We didn't use protection the first times" I stated, as soon as we parked in front of his home- he sighed then looked into my eyes "I know. isn't that just juvenile?" he sounded like a child at an amusement park for the first time- "Roman?" I was serious, he sighed "Ever?" he mocked my tone- I rolled my eyes and then he caressed my cheek "Ok, tell me what will make you happy and I'll see that it's done-" he is so sweet, how could I not want him. "I'm just saying- can we be more careful from now on- because I'm certainly not ready to have a baby yet" he kissed our joined hands and then nodded "Ok. I'm covered sweetheart" he said. He opened my door for me and then abruptly picked me up and ran into the house, and you can guess what happened next. Three times in a roll. When we tired finally he stared at me, "What are you looking at?" I hissed playfully "You. Fist I thought you were hot, and I thought I hated you- and now look what you've done to me- I never been so vulnerable with anyone but my-" _father. Awe. I love this Roman better than anyone- I cant believe how much I love him. "I think I know that-(I sighed) and I understand you now, and as long as I breathe Roman- no one, and I mean no one will make you feel that way again. Not that your weak enough, for that to happen- (he cut me off)" "I understand what you mean-" I kissed his forehead, and he got up alarmed "Not yet- it's been a what? Almost two weeks since I last saw you?" he pinned me "I wasn't going to leave yet- silly" I smiled. I love the way he just clings to me- "Good. Cause I wasn't going to let you" I huffed "Your hopeless" I laughed. He nodded "When your away." he stumbled over the words as they were hard to say. "Not now" I said. Of course I had to cut our little encounter short, Haven was already blowing up my phone. Right after we took a shower together, he brought up a topic I was uncomfortable with- "The Antidote- did you give it to him yet?" I shrugged, "Yes." I said honestly "And?" he said, "And it worked" he got tense "You fucked him?" he said- I scowled "It wasn't like that" I hissed, he began to glare- "I'll kill him-" he growled- and I went to comfort him "Roman- I thought I wanted him, but I found that I don't-" I whispered, "Then be mine Ever-" he suddenly pinned me to the bed, in his boxers, "I-(he cut me off)" "You cant- or you wont?" he hissed recoiling , as I began to cry, He turned away- I followed "No- just go already" he hissed but I pulled him to me, and then he advanced shoving me up against the wall "Now" he warned- I complied, "I love you Roman-" I cried, then I walked all the way to the school. Depressed and alone. Why cant things just be easy? _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

I cant believe this crap. This day is getting better and better. Stacia and Damen were French kissing at lunch time, Miles was having a fit "Oh no he didn't!" he stood up, but I pulled him back down "Really- it's ok. I kind of brought this on my self-" Miles did a double take on me "You didn't- Ever tell me you didn't!" I blushed and Haven was offended now "What the fug? How could I not know about this?" she hissed,

"it was recent, that's why! And who wants to hear about that stuff anyway?" I say, Miles gazes at Damen in a lusting manner, sizing him up, mentally undressing him with his eyes, then he brings his gaze back to me and raises his hand "Yes please!" he squealed followed by Haven, "account me in as well" she slapped Mile's hand and their attention floats from me to another- I follow their gaze and '_smack' _right in the heart- _ouch_! Roman also has a girl he is escorting around-

"Incoming" Miles peers at Haven , "What is up? is it jerk off day or what?" he says, "Haven lets go" I got up taking Havens fist hand and trying to ease her tension.

She follows frowning and Miles waves his hands in protest "Don't go- screw them- I'm going to be a loner!" he cried, "Coming along?" we inquire, he gawked at us incredulously with a wide eyed expression, sensing the little scheme we were about to embark on- "no. I think I'll pass. I better stay here, something tells me this is going to get ugly" he examined his nails and avoided our gazes. Haven and I had the same idea, so we go around the school, strutting our stuff on the prowl- we went around the foot ball field to see who could pose a threat, or who just entails serious potential "Excuse me Ladies- looking all fine and shit without escorts?" _Marcus_: Roman's friend/ immortal, Haven gave me a mischievous smile, and I shrug, "Where's Olivier? didn't he say he had a _**thing **_for Ever?" Haven fondled with Marcus's collar. I read Haven's mind and saw that during the time she was with _Roman_, she met the other _'Immortals' _Roman created.

Marcus peered beyond a crowd, across the quad at a popular crowd of peeps who I'd deem worthy most definitely, "He's over there _Luv_" he winked at me, and I blushed. I followed his gaze once again and saw someone I hadn't noticed before, that poses a threat indeed. I walk up to the beautiful warm toned green eyes and dark hair model. Before I could even say anything he approaches me, ditching the envious girls who hovered around him previously,

"Ever, we finally meet" he extends a gentle hand, I shake it, "Olivier, pleasure to strike your fancy" he smiled and kissed my hand, Haven smiled and just started to kiss Marcus.

I give her at lease that- she's one tough cookie, and can get all icy quickly. It takes a certain kind, to regulate ones emotions while keeping their character in tact along with their dignity, with the appeal- impassive.

"So you seem to know who I am-( **he corrects me**)" "Not as much as I want to Luv. But now that we accomplished an introduction. I suppose we can change that" he said, we were walking through the school, and I'm sure the news broke the cafeteria like a wild fire. he walked me to our table in the cafeteria, "So Olivier, Miles- Miles Olivier" Miles gapes incredulously and gives me the approving nod, "Pleasure to meet a friend of Ever's" Olivier swoons and Miles is just melting over him, and musing,

"You seriously go here?" inquired Miles "Yeah- long enough to scope this remarkably stunning creature out!" he swoons once more, I blush and Miles winces then shares a look of amusement with me, Haven is just walking in the cafeteria with Marcus holding hands. I feel eyes burning holes through me. I search for the on lookers and found four set of eyes scowling and glaring at me. Good. I shrug, truth be told I never seen Olivier before today period. when I realize the whole cafeteria is gawking at us, Olivier pulls me to sit on his lap. I chuckle nervously, and he breathed in my scent heavily, making my body dance.

Miles starts asking inappropriate personal questions while I ignore them and sit pretty. Before Marcus could introduce himself to Miles Haven pulled him away while sending me a mental '_I'm going to take what I can- while I can!_' Haven. I'm sure left campus with Marcus. she left me a text saying so. She went to her house of course.

Olivier walked me to class, which I had _Damen _and _Roman _for- Art. "Ever can I have your number?" he purred. "Sure" I say and write it down over his palm, just as I was about to turn away he surprised me with a long passionate kiss. Then mouthed "I would have to be an idiot to not consider the opportunity to steal a kiss while I can " it ended due to a clearing of the throat - _Damen_. _Roman _then text me,

**Message from Roman: -Are you trying to get Oliver killed?- **

I turn toward Roman and he glares, "Ever" Damen greets me. _Roman _sits next to me, and I tensed right away. But I return the glare. I get up to go in the utility closet to get my equipment and apron. _God could this day get any more awkward? _

Roman follows me and grabs my butt, I look up at him "Don't even dare touch me- I hate you" I mouth, Roman didn't take my comment lightly. he closes the door of the utility room, I huffed incredulously

"Really smart Roman- Damen's behind these doors!" he chuckled then said "And I should care because- why exactly?" I was angered now. I counted to three and huffed "Move out of my way Roman!" he only met my challenge and groped me, then kissed me, he forced his access through my mouth so I bit his lip hard, "Shit! What was that for?" he winced, and sucked in his saliva, then chuckled again. I started to hear more people come in the class before the plate bell rang, people were already about to get their stuff in here so I said "Roman let me out, Damen-( **He cut me off coldly**)"

"Would you stop saying his bloody name already! You're the one who doesn't want anyone to know about us- not me. In fact I'll tell Damen and Haven to fuck their selves and that I- I (**oh here it comes, another failed attempt to say 'I love you Ever!' he cant say it so why does he try**?)"

"You cant even tell me three simple words! And another thing. how could you show up with a girl after I confess my love to you?" I hissed, he came closer again and I pushed him away, and he huffed exasperatedly,

"I want you to my self Ever! To be mine, you're the one who doesn't want me!" I start to cry-

"You had me to your self - your so hopeless sometimes it scares me! And how could you hurt me this way? I never felt so hurt in my life! I thought Damen hurt me bad when he was under your spell- that was nothing compared to this" I cried, someone opened the door and we composed ourselves. Damen was busy flirting with someone else to try and get me jealous. When he noticed my red eyes he got concerned and felt bad, thinking I was crying because of him. But not even close. Seeing Roman with someone else made me succumb to my emotions and act out irrationally and behave like a flirt with Olivier. That wasn't me. I have never acted this way because of Damen. I'm becoming another person. Someone I would have never thought I could snoop so low to be. I've become someone who get's even purposely. I actually wanted him to get jealous. I've become a monster!

When school was over I didn't have to drive Miles home, which thank god! no offense. I was a mess. It hurt so bad to see Roman's arms wrapped around someone else's waist, other than mine. I told him I loved him. How could he do this to me? I cant be with him without breaking Haven's heart. It would kill her. When I saw her face when she saw Roman with that girl- it broke her heart all over again, she wanted to cry as well.

When school ended I went home, Sabine was working late and said to order pizza, because she's having dinner with Munoz tonight. So I was once again alone.

I put the key through the lock and turned it. I lock the door behind me and run up stairs to cry my eyes out- I opened my door and jump from being startled when my eyes are met with a set of blue eyes. to my surprise it's _Roman's _.

"What are you doing here?" I say. My heart fluttered, secretly. He wouldn't know because I was glaring.

He takes a step closer to near me, and I take a step back. He pauses and sighs. "Ever, your so unfair- your not right! You're the one who said you couldn't be with me ( he raises both arms opened in a wide shrug wearing a scowl) what did you think I was going to do? Wait ? till you finally decide that I'm worth the jump? Ever I'm behaving out of character! I don't like this person I've become since we first made love- (**he gasped and shook his head**)see what I mean? Made Love? I never cared to acknowledge the concept before you.(**he sighed**) Ever you said you couldn't be with me. As much as I hate to admit this- That hurt! It really did. In fact I think it hurt me more than it should've.-(**he ran his hand through his hair exasperatedly then got angry abruptly muttering unintelligible things to himself hysterically then mouthed-)**Just look at me!- what the hell am I doing? I'm a single man who can have all the woman I need to get over _**this**_….. What ever _**this **_is" he stormed out of my room. What have I done? He was doing so great and I ruined him once again. His father was the monster at first, now I am the monster! I cried for a long while then relaxed.

_he sat me on the bed and kneeled in front of me, placing his head over my knees, kissing me there. "I- God why is it so hard to say this to you ?" he hissed then looked up- "Ever- I-" I recoil and open the balcony door inclining him to leave "Ever I love you" my heart fluttered, and I closed it, locking it, _

"_You love me?" I was shocked that he actually said it. He has never once confessed his love to someone- _

"_I love you" he breathed it again, I ran to him and lost my sanity, "I'm yours Roman- no one else's, I promise" I cried as he discarded our clothes and made love. Suddenly Damen pops up out of no where and says "She's good isn't she?" he nudged Roman on the arm and Roman says "Definitely worth the wait my dearest old friend. But then again I'm not surprised- You always knew how to pick them" chuckled Roman, "I do though. don't I?" Damen snickers pulling the sheets away from me, so I can be fully exposed "No! stop that you jerk!" I cried, the blanket disappeared as they were whispering things about me to one another and choking up with laughter. _

_I felt so exposed and embarrassed. I tried to hide myself and both of them were making fun of me. Damen got up and waved me off with contempt "Been there- done that! She's all yours mate!" Damen disappeared , I choked out in tears and begged Roman to stay with me, but he ignored me with an malicious laugh and walked off. What the hell was this all about? "Roman! Please!" I shrieked and then realized I was suddenly at school naked with everyone calling me "freak! Look at the weirdo!" chuckled Haven. I tried to hide my self behind the teachers desk and began to sob- "Some one help me!" I cried to no avail. "Please!" _

"Roman!" I shrieked. With beads of sweat sliding down my face, "Damn nightmare" I sniffled. _God! that nightmare was horrible!_

It's been two months and I've been sulking, I got home studies and been staying away from everyone I know. I even ran out of the elixir, and don't really care much. I compelled Sabine to leave me alone and get me on home studies. Jude came over numerous of times and I had Sabine tell him that I was sick with a nasty bug- and can not be bothered with anyone. Because I'm contagious. I am contagious. The only time I allow Sabine in my room is when she needs help with planning her wedding, I'm of course her maid of honor.

Just then I hear bickering between someone else and Sabine "Yes well I have had an immunization flu shot recently which makes me immune to what _ever _the hell it is!" _Miles? _Suddenly my door swings open and I hide under the covers.

"Ever? Christ when was the last time you left this- (**he gagged**) Eew! PIG STY?" dishes all over the place.

Sabine came in by the door nervously "I tried to keep him out-" she was contrite, I shrugged it off and she left.

Miles turns to me in an out rage "Keep me out? Ever, omigod, tell me this isn't about Haven hooking up with Damen? cause that would be below you." I narrow my gaze, "What? Wait. What do you mean Haven hooked up with Damen? What Damen? My Damen?" I hissed. Then again I cant quite be angry with her since I'm- I mean I did shag up with Roman. didn't I? I don't even know anymore.

He shook his head incredulously "Omigod! Tell me I wasn't the one to break the news first! Haven will kill me-Christ she's a little bitchy these days-" he huffed,

"Well what ever it is that has you sulking- (**he pinched his nose suddenly, eyeing my plates with disgust, he gagged at the decomposing aging food with mold. He huffed**)Na ah! **t**his is so unsanitary - Eww I think its moving!" he yelped and stood from the bed " Yeah, yeah! Well Sabine tried to stop you but you insisted-" I laughed, he scowled "Ever! talk to me- this isn't like you?" I thought about my nightmare and shuddered.

"I'm sick Miles! Cant you see? God I separated my self from everyone because I'm such a monster and I ruin everything all the time" I sobbed, he frowned and tried to hug to me without recoiling because I'm pretty sure I reek like funk. Considering I cant remember the last time I showered. I know. I'm a big mess. I'm so off track it hurts.

"Don't be such a drama queen! what are you talking about? You wouldn't hurt a fly- " he soothed stroking my tangled hair.

"I've changed though- I'm not the same Ever anymore- I'm unpredictable, totally instable! Which is why you should stay away from me!" he waved it off as nonsense and said he wasn't about to lose a great friend who stuck with our table of losers, even though I'm a total hottie!. He's handsome his self. I have no idea what he means by that. And Haven, well she was always gorgeous she just had to realize it herself to shine.

God I think I am sick with something. Perhaps something clinically challenged, and hasn't yet to be determined in medical/ mentally history.

He helped me clean my dishes and my room, then picked out a hot out fit for me to wear "OOH LALA- love the new wardrobe darling. love what you did with your hair though as well" I taken a shower and dressed up. My room was clean again and I looked good as well.

Miles winced a little then ran his hands through his hair "Is it me- or did you get breast implants?" he finally said , I looked in the mirror and saw my breast were huge, so was my butt! Christ! as if I needed anything more to attract attention.

My breast sometimes hurt when it's cold. I mean they really hurt! Ouch! I'm wearing a white jean set, shorts, and a matching halter vest, that shows my stomach which is annoyingly perfect. I decided to go with the white flats.

My eyes are out lined with Black outliner- it reminds me of Cleopatra the way Miles did it for me. He did the charcoal shadow eyes like cats. And a little of blush and red lip liner and lip gloss sheen to make my lips look the more appealing. my hair is down, straight down.

"Now what?" I inquired. He winced "Well you could start off by going to the school carnival- its going to be at the pier?" I shrug "Sure. Why not?" I said. When was the last time Miles and I just hung out together? Just the two of us out of school? I think never. Haven was always around. _God I don't know what to think about Haven being with Damen. I feel oddly numb. _I realize Miles left the name that **counts **out of the update. _Should I inquire? _Would he know why I did? Would it be obviously pathetic? Yes. Of course it is. He's probably forgot about me- in fact I know he's forgotten about me. He hasn't so much as text me. I don't blame him. _God its itching at me though. _

"Miles? What about Roman? What's he up to these days?" Miles was sizing me up carefully to make sure I look perfect.

He brought his gaze to mine- and had a suspicious look upon his face- he thinks I still hate _Roman_. Which is unfair on my part, because I truly knew what Roman's intentions were with my friends. However I deserved whatever he did to me.

"Are you serious Ever? didn't you like- hate the remarkably delicious piece of man cake- also known as Roman?" he licked his lips and grinned, "Miles are you seriously blushing-" I teased " Shut up" he said coyly, "You are. Omigod! You totally have a thing for 'sir eye candy!'" he waved it off fanning himself with my sister Riley's dress up fan- she used it when she would play Mulan. I gasped suddenly, _these were locked away in a box in the garage. I'm sure of it. What the hell is going on here? _

"Earth to Ever- come in Ever- can you hear me now?" I gaze at Miles, "That could totally be a cell phone commercial-" I put my thumbs up chuckling and he shook his head " Sorry babe- not very funny" he said.

"Yeah I know, figures" I mouth, " Come on lets go- it's already 6:00pm" "Right"

" by the way you also look radiant- very nice" he gaped "Why thank you Miles" I think. I grabbed my purse and we were about to drive off when I realized "Miles, how did you get here anyways?" he sighed and grinned skeptically, then looked nervous about it. _Damen_.

"Look I wanted to see you -" Damen persuaded Miles to check on me to make sure I was ok, and wasn't hurting myself. How thoughtful. He even gave Miles the 'Elixir' to give to me. My supposedly monthly supply. I cocked my brow at Miles wondering what he would think if I told him what he was carrying in his big duffel bag. I narrowed my gaze waiting for him to cough it up! He hasn't told me any thing about the dietary supply , mineral water- wink, wink!

"And?- ( **I press. Then sighed**) look, just cut the crap already! I'm not going to kill myself over a guy! Sheesh!" I hissed, Miles shrugged "Like you said, your unpredictable. Oh and before I forget about it-" he went through his back pack and pulled out the Elixir Damen's been trying to give to me. Finally!

"No- tell Damen he could stick it up his ass- I want to die one day!" I regretted it, right after it left my mouth. Miles gulped- "Run that by me again?" he squinted, "I mean come on we all die one day and I just wanted to get something clear- that when that day comes- for me of course- it wont be because of him" Miles winced incredulously, he shook that thought off , which thank god. "Right. Ok then.(he sighed) He still cares for you, you know?" I nodded " how- so non narcissistic of him" well! I deserve at lease that much right? I mean after going through the traumatic episodes with his psycho ex wife- being murdered by her numbers of times for practically being me. Technically if he would have never met me- I would have never met Roman. Roman is the love of my life. soul mate? Maybe was. However not anymore.

"So you never finished what you were saying about Roman?" he smiled "Well what's there to say? The man candy is still sweet as hell to the eye, but has been looking a little over the edge. He's changed a lot. He has a girlfriend, or what ever he calls her. He however looks depressed all the time. He no longer charms the ladies. He's more too him self. Maybe its because he see's he's lost a good thing with Haven, and is sulking because Damen and Haven are always together at school" I gape at him wondering if he really believes that crap? he does. _Clueless_. Which I should be happy about.

I ended the conversation by turning on the radio. Loud. Trying to tune out of Miles's brain. The rest of the ride seemed awkward. I was bummed. The two boys I cared about were someone else. I'm all alone.

"Miles I appreciate your friendship, you know that, right?" I inquire knowing that he at lease knows that. after turning the stereo down. "I sure hope so! Considering I helped you clean your death accentuated room! And god those dishes were dreadful- I mean really Ever- that was tragic to see. And a hell of a scene from a horror/suspense flick" I gasp "Really?" "uh huh, Ever you were there!" he shrieked thinking of the mess we took on together. We choked out with laughter.

**A good time- nothing more**

We got to the Carnival on the pier- bought a bracelet each for the rides. So we went on some of the rides. Miles had some cotton candy, a corn dog, slurpee, kettle corn, and some candy. I told him not to eat because we were going on the rides first. "Oh! I'll be fine!" he waved my concerns off as silly, "Are you sure? Cause I don't want you getting sick- and I thought you were on a strict diet for your acting career?" he grinned "I am. I'm going to work it all off tomorrow anyway- a little sweets once in a while wouldn't hurt- right?" I shrugged wryly and said "alrighty then- don't say I didn't warn you-" I narrowed my gaze. He waved it off. And said. "How about we watch the concert for 'The tantalizer's' first?" I narrow my gaze, "Sure what ever" I didn't realize there was going to be a band playing here tonight. Tantalizer's, they rock. Punk rockers. They're all so hot!.. All of them. The lead singer is the hottest one.

"You heard of them before?" he inquired, "Of course. Who hasn't?" I laughed.. He shrugged a lot of guys were checking me out. I feel good about myself right now. And no one could bring me down. I decided to play a couple of games ping pong toss. While waiting for the I won every single time. I won a gold fish but gave it away to a little girl who kept losing. She seemed to want the goldfish more than I. so I gave it to her she jumped up with joy and said "Thanks you a billions!" "Oh your welcome sweetie." She was missing her front teeth. She reminded me of Riley a little. The energy and all the questions she was asking her sister I guess. Her sister nodded at me annoyed with her sister just like I used to be about Riley. Typical. Riley. I was thoughtful "Sissy this nice girl gave me a gold fish!" she jumped around her sister. "Thanks" she said "It was nothing." I mouthed , she huffed and then said " Sheesh ! Can you stop that already- your embarrassing me!" she hissed, the little girl frowned and stopped. Stomped away with her arms crossed- "I hate you!" she stuck her tongue out and ran away- "Riley! You better get back here or your going home!" she ran after her, I gasped. isn't that a crazy coincidence? "There you are! Christ Ever the concert already started!" Miles dragged me all the way to the concert. There was no seat left so we had to stand in the front roll with all the rockers.

"Wow! isn't he just delicious?" mouthed one of the rocker chicks. "Oh yeah!" says another one in agreement. They swooned over "Dylan! We love you!" Dylan is the lead singer. He is so hot! I agree. He caught my gaze and he didn't break his gaze away once- he sized me up from head to toe- call me crazy but I could have sworn he was singing to me. The song was called "I'll rock your world!" suddenly Miles nudged me, I regarded him "Is it just me- or is man candy-( I cut him off, "No! he's probably just looking at something else! It just looks like he's checking me out!" I raved. Miles grinned and said then why is he pointed at you?" I gawked incredulously- he is pointing at me! Why?

He beckoned me, and I look behind me and I point at myself and mouth "Me?" he nods, I blushed heavily. And grinned then shook my head coyly. _No! _"Go! He's calling you up there! God! I wish I could be so lucky!" a girl nudged me. She winced and hissed "Hurry!" Miles said, and I did. He helped me on the stage and sat me on a chair and pretended that he was singing the song to me. I just sat there as the crowd cheered. He sang "Light my fire!" the doors. He was circling me as I sat there. The crowd cheered and I turned red. This version wasn't so long however. Which thank god because this was embarrassing! And accelerating. Until of course I spotted a certain couple peering at me! It hurt to see my best friend in my supposedly soul mate. _Damen _was glaring at me because he was still jealous when he see's other guys swooning over me. And this one on stage was now grabbing my hands as the song ended- it was over and the crowd left. However Miles was waiting for me, who was talking with _Them. _as I was walking off the stage someone grabbed me by my wrist, "Wait. don't I at lease get a name?" I thought for a moment. Still gawking at _them. _He pulled me to the side where there was no one in sight but his band clearing the stage and stuff.

"What's your name?" he purred, I was nervous, god he must think I'm such a dork. I gulped nervously turning my gaze to him" Me?" Great! now he thinks I'm a retarded dork! He laughed, "No the beautiful blonde in white like an angel behind you-" _don't look behind you Ever. _I smiled nervously " Yes you gorgeous" he finally said "Ever. Yours?" _I knew who he _was. Who doesn't? "Dylan. So Ever-" he started, but I saw Miles beckoning me with annoyance. he eyed his watch, pointing at it "Listen Dylan I came here with my friend there and I'm kinda being rude! So excuse me" I mouthed impassively. Cause honestly, there is no way we can happen like he thinks. He's like- a rock star on the road and always busy, where I have high school and other supernatural complications to deal with. I cant date a mortal. Regardless I'm a immortal teen who will never age and will grow alone more and more each day. I have a lot of complication in my life and he is an average dude. "Ten minutes?" he grabbed my hands. And I got the chills. My body betraying me once again. He reminds me of a punk rocker ken doll. I swear he's too perfect. And his voice is amazing. " sure" he mouthed, but I wasn't coming back.

"Omigod Ever! What'd he say to you?" I rolled my eyes now scowling because he was the one who rushed me right now. "Nothing really- thanks to you!" I walked off angry . Miles following suit. Then he huffed "Ever they were just saying hi- that's all. And Damen said he needs to speak with you- because it's urgent. Oh and something about 'always having Summerland' whatever that's supposed to mean!" he laughed. I sighed thinking about Summer land and how it could be addicting and was the only place we could actually kiss in without killing him. However now that we don't need that to make out and mess around- well something else happened to prevent us from moving onward. _Roman. _I shrug it off and considered it impolitic to speak to Damen right now.

"Miles I don't want to talk to him right now. This isn't even- (**I sigh, then decided to just drag Miles onto the rides with me**) come on slowpoke!" I teased him, "Yeah, I'm coming" he sighed with a frown thinking he wishes all of us could just get along. We got on the Carousel ride, I got onto the black horse. Just then someone nudged me and placed a red tulip in my right hand. _Damen_. I'm not mad at them really. I'm really mad at myself for doing what I did to Roman. I turned and no one was there but a boy and his baby sister. We went on a lot of rides however I wanted to get on the Farris wheel. As we were waiting in line Miles began to complain. And I rolled my eyes "Didn't I tell you- ( **I sucked my gums**) Miles I want to get on this ride- I cant without a partner!" I narrowed my gaze. He didn't look so good. "It's ok I'll get on with you then-" we were up and suddenly when I sat down in the seat, Miles ran away to the nearest Port o potty, the man looks at me "You need a partner- sorry" "may I join you beautiful?" _Dylan_. I avoid his gaze nervously, " Sure- why not" jeeze! thanks a lot Miles! I huffed. Then turned away from him. He was wondering why I was giving him the cold shoulder. He never got the cold shoulder from any girl. Typical.

During the ride we started to get to know each other. He was actually a nice guy. Sabine would love him, except for the job description. I told him only the parts about the normal side of my life that every one can see just by looking at me. He could never know my secrets. " so I'm curious- are you the same Ever Damen, the one in the crowd mentioned to me about while back?" I did a double take and he continued "Cause I noticed he was staring at us the whole time and when you said your name was Ever it all made since." I gasped oblivious and incredulous for that matter! " Wait you know Damen?" he nodded, then said "I met Haven while back through another old friend of mine- " _Roman_. I roll my eyes, "Lets talk about something else" I hissed, as the ride ended. "How about we go to the after party together?" I shrug " What ever- Whose driving?" I inquire. " Well I have my Touring bus? Where's your car?" I was looking for Miles- I ignored him completely getting irritated. Not because of him. Just irritated with how things turned out. Then I spotted him with Haven and Damen. "Hold up pretty rocker!" I chimed. He had the uncanny resemblance to Sean Faris the actor from the movie 'Never back down' with the beauty mark and all. His hair was spiked, and he had his lip pierced and an ear. With a silver cross. So 'lost boy' like.

"Miles are you riding with them? Or what?" I inquire and Damen comes toward me. "Ever don't run from me- you know that isn't possible- remember?" he's indicating the time he freaked me out at school when he first told me everything about what I am and what happened. I thought he was nuts so I tried to get away from him at school. It was so 'the twilight zone' I roll my eyes " Just drop it please- I'm not angry with you- ( then I turn my gaze toward Haven who is gingerly avoiding my gaze) or Haven so, yeah forget it" I hissed

"I'm still in love with you and she knows that as well-( I raise my hand in protest )" "Damen !(I put my face in my hands because I don't feel too good) I don't care! Can you just leave me alone!" I gasped as the migraine intensified. "Ever come here-" he purred pulling to him. Haven was cringing. "Damen its just a migraine." I recoiled because Miles was catching a ride with them, "Ever wait- don't go with Dylan!" I turn toward him abruptly and then say "Seriously? ( **I cackle**) why not?" he frowned " Because Dylan is dangerous- he's one of Drina's and my creations, but he's evil-( I stopped him)" "Just because he has -" Wait! What? " he's immortal" he finished "Interesting" I say. "And why haven't you been drinking your-(I cut him off)" "I don't need it- I want to die one day" I say, he scowled "Ever please don't do this to me- what did I do to deserve this from you? All I ever done was want you and love you, and you get angry with me for my moment of weakness- but I wanted you back and we made love then- then you broke up with me abruptly. Ever since then, you've been harsh with me! Why?" I recoiled and he abruptly grabbed my arm forcefully and took me to a more private area. He's never acted out this way with me, I gasped when he cornered me behind some dark bleachers. "Now tell me who it is?" he hissed, "I don't know what you mean?" I rolled my eyes, "Do you love me?" he asked me nervously, I shrugged and said " Don't ask me questions you wont like the answer to" _Yes, always will I love you! _but not as much as I love Roman. Simple as that.

"Your bus is awesome!" I say, he laughs "I guess it is." I went in his tour bus with him. His buddy's were too busy raving about their next gig in London. He just looked at me wanting to know where I came from. I did a double take on him and couldn't tell he was immortal at all. He still hasn't told me anything about that distinction.. When he pulled me to his little room. Can you believe it? A little room. It is so spacey in here. It was nice and cozy.

I thought I should inquire now "Why didn't you tell me about your being Immortal?" he grinned " I didn't think it mattered" " Can you read my mind?" he cocked a brow, "Oddly no- which by the way is the basis of your appeal. And you?" "What? Read you?" he nodded , "Yes. However your thoughts didn't give me the impression you were immortal. You had nothing in your mind giving me the impression , that you're immortal" I was lying on my back as he laid next me on his stomach, darting into my eyes. "Well its one thing I rather talk about in private rather than, in public- know what I mean?" "I guess I do" I pressed my lips , and he said " Does that nip my chances with you right in the ass?" I grin blushing shying away "No actually it improved your chances-" he was oblivious "Well because I'm immortal- and that would pose some major complications" he shrugged "Fair enough. You think I'm hot-though, so why not play with me a little" I shied away nervously as he leaned in to kiss me. I allowed it and his lips were warm if not hot! Boy does he kiss professionally. His tongue did things to me. but I push him back " Wait- another reason why is because you wouldn't be around for me when I needed you- and I have school and stuff" suddenly he got between my legs and had his elbows on either side of my head , leaning his weight on them, for support, darting into my eyes. "There are plenty of ways to see each other through blood links-" what are blood links? "Blood links would be what exactly?" he chuckled lowly "Its like a bond between two people- a lot of immortals don't know of it- its not really in the immortal low key stream. Not many immortals as old as I am, don't care enough for their companions to consider anything of the sort." I don't understand what he means. "As in love?" I nods "A lot of us come from a broken family, violent past. And lets just say the only impulses we carry are physical, never emotional." " And you?" I was interest. "I was like that until something happened to me that made me want to experience love. To have someone love me" interesting. "So we exchange blood and gain an eternal bond that allows us to become one. I would feel when you would need me. And I would know if you were in trouble as well. I could teleport where ever you are. The link we would share would lead me right to you." is he saying that he would do that with me?" suddenly someone swings open the door "Where here bro!" one of the band mates says. "Yeah ok thanks Brady!" Dylan kissed me once more before leading me out of the mini room. He pauses at the door and says "unless you want to skip the party and just snuggle with me all night-" tempting, I am so freaking tired. I should drink some more of that immortal juice.

"Tempting but- (I caught sight of the party and froze)" "What is it?" Roman's house! I turn toward him "This is Roman's house-" I frowned "Yeah- I'm guessing you met him then" he must not know everything. I wonder why Damen would talk to him about me if he knew Dylan was evil. Supposedly. " Dylan can we stay in here- I'm suddenly feeling a bit tired" he smiled and closed the door. Then leaded me into the room again so we can lay down together.

I told him everything that happened and he wasn't shocked, or didn't judge me. "So your in love with him then?" I sigh, "Hopelessly" I sigh. This feels so good to vent out. "I envy him now" he chuckled, "You don't!" I hit his arm. For a while we spoke of Drina and how Roman used to obsess over her.

"So I know all your secrets then" he mused looking into my eyes. "Pretty much" he smiled at that. "Damen's an idiot for dumping you" he mouthed. " No I think he's smart for doing that. Considering I mess everything up all the time." he winced and shook his head "Your still innocent to me- in many ways. Your soul isn't polluted like most immortals. Take Drina for example- she wasn't always so psychotic and contemptuous like she was when she killed you those centuries ago." he started. "Lets talk about something else this topic reeks!" I laughed impassively. He rested his head on my chest. "My apology. Can we still be friends since I cant have you for myself?" he tilted his face up to meet my gaze, "Yes of course- if you can fit me in your busy schedule that is" I made a point. "I'll make time" he grins. Then he suddenly crashes his lips against mine and devours them, I'm straddling his waist. He's on top of me. We were grinding on each other until someone abruptly swings the door open which made us jump up out of being startled. " we pop our heads up to see who it was. I shuddered, and my heart clenched tightly, "What are you doing with him?" Roman hissed. Dylan got up in defense mode "Calm down-( he cut him off coldly)" "Don't speak. This is none of your concern Dylan" Roman growled. I flinched at his words. "I think I'm going to just go" I gingerly stormed right passed him. "Ever get back here!" Roman called out for me. I didn't realize he was catching up to me until I felt his hand grasp my arm, tightly I nearly tripped.

"Let me go! I didn't know it was your party!" I cried, I couldn't bare the look of contempt playing across his face, "Come home with me" he was still glaring, and his voice was harsh and stern. I shook my head "No" " No? ( he cackled) what's funny is, how you think you have a choice" I rolled my eyes, "I'm not going home with you all drunk" he looks angry instead of intoxicated. His face turned red, "Come on! Your coming with me" he hissed, pulling me to his side and dragging me along to the house, I watched as the band mates were leaving Romans house and getting ready to leave. " Where are they going?" " Don't worry about it" he hissed, and I frowned. " Why are you doing this to me?" "because I can" he mouthed. His house was empty and a bit messy. He locked the front door and tried to drag me up stairs, "No Roman!" "No" he grabbed me by my hair and kissed me roughly. It was a good kind of pain, I wanted him. Badly.

He snaked his hand up my leg, going between my thigh and as soon as he touched my core I felt tingling, and it sent shivers down my spine. He brought his face up so we can breathe. We were panting. "Your so fucking stubborn!' he punched the wall behind me. I flinched startled and started to cry feeling overwhelmed because he was hostile. He made a hole in the wall "Your scaring me!' I cried, he then locked the doors and threw me over his shoulders and ran upstairs to his room, throwing me over the bed and began to strip down, so I did the same thing. When he caught the sight of me he was real turned on, so he gasped "Your breast are huge baby" he groaned going behind me and then put me back on the bed, then devoured me from head to toe until there was no sanity left. "Ever dont freak out- but I forgot to use protection again" and the perfect moment of bliss completely dissipated with time. i shuddered. suddenly out of no where Haven popped out, angry and pissed off. "Well, well- so it's true then!" she growled, pulling the covers off of me! _OMIGOD_!


	4. Chapter 4

**Dark Flame: The immortals series- Ever and Roman. Chapter Four. **

**I do not own this series. And do not plan on making money off this series. All characters other than my own belong to Alyson Noel**

**(RECAP: "Well, well, so it's true then!" she growled, pulling the covers off of me! OMIGOD!)**

_I shuddered. Remembering my nightmare. Haven attempted to grab me by the hair but Roman was too quick for her and grabbed her by her hair dragging her by the hair. "You have a lot of nerve to come into my home and touch what's mine!( she shuddered and I was frozen just watching the horrifying scene unravel before my very eyes. Why cant I move? I just sit their and watch like a scared little child.) It's pathetic of you to think you even held enough power to make such transgressions and get away with it, still breathing!" "How could you do this to me Roman! I loved you!" Haven cried out angrily now standing up straight with her eyes squinted toward me in an outrage, Roman cackled "Haven, Haven(he shook his head grinning maliciously) you cant possibly be so pathetic to actually believe that? Wait. Of course you bloody are! You have to love your self first, to love some one else! And sweetheart- trust me- that isn't how it is. You hate your self so much that you wish had the nerve to end it all ! But truth is- I mean the soul truth is you're a coward! And you know it! How pathetic you are! Coward- cant even work of the nerve to end your crummy pathetic life! ( he sighed, she was now wide eyed with anguish) but guess what darling- today is your lucky day, cause I quite frankly don't care one bit and have no problem doing this !" he lunged forward and choke slammed her to the grown and before my very eyes she turned into ash, crumbling into nothing. I was horrified, I just watched the life of my best friend come to an end! I shuddered and then felt my whole heart break into millions of pieces. "No!" I shrieked. Roman got a broom and swept her ashes as if they were nothing, "Thank god it wasn't bloody!" he laughed nonchalantly. _

I felt my self shut down mentally, "No!" I shot up in bed, and realize I was in bed with Roman, beads of sweat dripping from my face, I gasped, and was panting, sitting up. It was all but a dream. More like nightmare! 

"What happened sweetheart? Are you ok?" he pulled into his chest. And I nuzzled into his neck. He rubbed my back attentively waiting for my reply, which I appreciated. He surprises me.

"I had a terrible night mare!" yelped, he squeezed my hand assuring me to continue, "What kind of nightmare? Your still trembling Ever love" he sighed "you killed Haven for trying to attack me- oh, it was so awful! Please don't ever kill anyone on my behalf Roman- promise me that you'll never do that?" I was near tears, he tensed, and I knew he wasn't liking what promise I was making him take. "I cant do that Ever! don't make me do that!" "Why cant you make a simple promise to me?" I think I know why. He doesn't really care about any one but himself. He huffed then sat up offensively "Do you understand what your asking of me? Your protection is always first. Before even my own! And I cant make a promise that would compromise your safety in dangerous situations of need." I shook my head "I don't care! I cant live with someone's blood on my conscience Roman! Especially not my best friends!" he suddenly chuckled "Please tell me your not speaking of that pathetic wench who slept with your ex boyfriend the first chance she got?" he shook his head, as he noticed that Haven was the one who I was speaking about. "You do. Christ Ever- she is no one's friend! She cant even love her self, let alone another person! She is jealous of you- envious. She thinks your jealous of her just because she now has Damen! Which by the way isn't really like that to him. He's waiting for you to take him back- as soon as that happens- which will never happen(he hissed narrowing his gaze) but if it were to happen- bye, bye Haven , forgotten just like Drina" I rolled my eyes, he had to bring her up. "And what is your problem getting angry at me for kissing Dylan when we're not even together? You are the one who broke us up last time, and couldn't wait for me settle things in my life first before moving on with you publicly- huh? What is that about?" he was scowling "Your testing my patience Ever!" he was grinning sadistically "Oh I cant have anyone else- but you can? Why is that?" I hissed, "Because your mine Ever. And I wont have it! I'm not Damen, I cant watch you with another guy and not do anything about it!" now that I think about it- I didn't see Olivier when I came in. I gasped "Where's Olivier?" he tensed and grunted annoyed, "I don't know who your speaking of" he snorted impassively, "Tell me you didn't-" my hands in fist, "Why do you care? He's no concern of yours!" he growled, nearing me. I moved away from him, "Get away from me, you jerk!" I cried, "He didn't want to listen to me so I, (**I cut him off**)" "Who are you to take his life from him?" I cried, thinking how nice Olivier was. And how he didn't know about me and Roman. I put my shorts and the rest of my clothing back on.

"Your not leaving me again Ever. I will restrain you if needed" he grinned and secured the door locks. I gasped "Roman I need to go home- Sabine is probably worried about me!" I huffed aggravated. "Tough. You just cant be trusted sweetheart" "I hate you!" "Am I supposed to believe that? You don't even know how to lie!" he chuckled nearing me, I was running from him. "Stop this Ever! you know- you've been acting very peculiar lately! What's wrong with you Ever ( he tried to hold me but I pushed him away "You! Your what's wrong! Damn you! And your - your stupid good looks! And cunning charm!" I growled. He was there in amusement just watching me break down. And I was short tempered. My stomach growled "Your hungry sweetheart- at lease eat breakfast with me" he said, I sobbed and let myself fall to the bed- face first, I sobbed into the blanket, and he crept on side of me, and whispered "Please don't cry my love- it will get better, I promise" he was petting my hair and running his hands through it affectionately. "Don't touch me! You're a murderer!" I cried. " Olivier isn't dead Ever- he's just out of town" I huffed bringing my face up to gawk at him incredulously , then I smacked him "How dare you lie to me that way!" I was hitting on his chest to no avail he was stronger than me and rock solid. He was honestly beautiful. In every way, " Stop this sweetheart! I'm serious- are you on the bloody rag?" I glared at him wanting to hurt him again, but then again I was taken back by the realization- that I cant remember the last time I've had my period. I gasped. _Shit, shit, shit! _I thought to my self. "What is it?" he narrowed his gaze to mine- "I haven't got my period Roman! Omigod!" I growled, he sighed and sat down on the bed next to me in a daze. I began to cry again, and thought about what this could mean.

Roman got his cell phone, and dialed a number "Marcus- go to the drug store and get pregnancy tests please- ( he sighed, looking at me) and what do you want to eat ?" "I don't care. I'm starving" I admitted. And he smiled sheepishly. "Get me everything on the menu please- No! just breakfast food! Oh and bring me up some elixir up please. And Marcus? With 'HASTE'" I hopped in his shower while the food was coming, I noticed Roman had put a few feminine essentials, for Hygiene. He didn't use to have that here. He is prepared for me indeed. I wasn't surprised he even bought me some lounging clothes for when I came back. He knew I would eventually break and come back to somehow. Asshole! Though this had to be fated. I had no idea where I was until after I got off the bus with Dylan. I brushed my teeth, I don't know how many months I would be pregnant- but I am pretty sure it's more than two months. Shit. What will I do? Where would I go? And what about my schooling? I shuddered at the thought of Sabine's expression after I told her. I opened the door, and noticed Roman cleaned up a bit and left me a note saying he is using the other restroom to shower in to give me space. Considerate. Very considerate. Also says to wait for him to do the Pregnancy tests. Yeah right!. And to eat when he is finished getting ready- because he doesn't trust Marcus around me either. Typical. I opened the drug store bag and noticed Marcus bought three value packs with three test's each,

I went to the restroom and did exactly what the instructions said- pee on a stick! How complicating is that, and wait for 15 to 20 minutes for results, two lines is positive, and one means negative, I waited and waited. Till finally it was ready, I didn't want to look, so I waited for Roman to come back. When he came back, he had the warm food and some immortal juice for both of us to drink. It was on a rolling food cart with Silver covers on a silver food serving tray with a single red rose.

"I need you to go read the read the results for me first before anything- " he sucked his gums "Couldn't wait for me like I asked!" "Please!" I frowned. And he got serious and considerate. He yelled "I don't know what this means?" I got up and passed him the box and instructions, he read out loud and sighed when he finally finished reading it. Then grabbed the test off the counter and I turned away and pasted the room, anxiously. He gasped "It's going to be fine sweetheart- I'm here, understand? I'll never leave you" he assured me, "That means ? What does the god forsaken test read?" I hissed,

I had a slight bit of hope still. He was silent, and my heart skipped a beat when I saw the look of contrite and fear upon his face. He didn't have to say anything, and I didn't have to read his thoughts to know what the test results were. I felt it in my heart.

"Positive. Your pregnant." he said. I couldn't believe it so I took more of the home tests and no matter how many tests I took- the results came out the same. Panic struck his expressions, and he stood up suddenly, "Wait what if it's Damen's? didn't you have sex with him?" I nodded but said "We used protection"

"Is there anyone else?" he was accusing me with his scowl and tone, he neared me with anger in his eyes,

"Roman I only slept with you and Damen, but I only slept with Damen that one time and that's it!" he thought again and began think about how his father was with him- and began to think he would be like his father one day.

He shook his head- "Get rid of it while you can- if you cant do as I say- well then you are dead to me" he growled sternly.

This isn't the real Roman, this is the depressed victim of abuse!, I choked up a sob. He slammed the door on his way out to who knows where.

**Well there you have it. Chapter four. Hope you enjoyed it. Leave me a review and speak your mind. Tell me what you think about it so far. And if I should continue or not. Tootles! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five- A critical fork in the road **

**RECAP: (he thought again and began think about how his father was with him- and began to think he would be like his father one day. He shook his head- "Get rid of it while you can- if you cant do as I say- well then you are dead to me" he growled sternly. This isn't the real Roman, this is the depressed victim of abuse!, I choked up a sob. He slammed the door on his way out to who knows where.) **

I got my things and fled from Roman's home in tears of sorrow and heart break. Why does my life keep getting worst? Why cant I just be happy? Why am I so cursed? As soon as I get home- I find a note on the refrigerator door stating: Sabine's at the hospital supporting Munoz, because his family member is dying, and she don't know when she'll be back- and she's sorry we haven't had any time to talk. Dated a night ago, when I left out. She doesn't know I was gone for a whole night and half a day, which gave me such a relief. I drank some immortal juice, considering it is good for the baby, it feels so strange how I don't care about my self enough to drink it, but now that I know I'm eating for two, this child is my everything. But should I get rid of it, to save Romans and my relationship? No way. I cant just throw this baby away like if it doesn't matter. It's a living human being, immortal human being. A tiny little person in here growing. And I cant find the nerve to end it. I will fight to keep this baby healthy. I have money hid away, from the horse races Damen and I went to- but If I'm going to move away I'm going to need disguises and a false identity.

First things first - I need to transform into a person, and manifest fake identity's. maybe I should go to a couple of horse races to get more money-

I got ready and did as planned. I won more than a million dollars, I had to stop how ever considering the suspicion that was starting to build. So I packed up my stuff, for when I decide to leave- and put it in a security deposit box, I had the key and identity safely stored with immortal juice. Thanks to Damen not giving up on me and leaving it here in my room. Now I was looking for a small home with two bedrooms and etc.

Suddenly I heard movement in my bags, my drug store bags, then turned abruptly and found a gasping Damen, speechless peering at me then turning his gaze back to the used test. He clumsily let his self fall to the bed and sat there in shock, I huffed "Damen! Give me that? What are you doing here any way?" I stumbled over my words. He gaped, "When were you going to tell me? don't you think I at lease deserve to know that your carrying my child in your womb? Ever I want you- I know this baby kind of caught me off guard- but I still want him or her- I want us so bad it hurts now(I tried to stop him,)" "Damen- I'm so sorry! I'm such a horrible person- you don't even want to know what I've been hiding from everyone-" I admitted, he was taken back "Wait. What do you have to be sorry about- Ever this(I cut him off )" "Your going to hate me after I tell you this- but you deserve to know the truth" I gulped watching him jerk his leg nervously waiting for the heart clenching details.

"Well I'm not going anywhere until I get the truth now. The complete truth." he said sternly, I sighed and felt a little light headed. "what ever I say doesn't leave this room- promise me?" for Havens sake. "Promise- you know I wouldn't tell a soul-" "Even if your angry about it?" I narrow my gaze. He nodded

"of course- Ever your scaring me-" he came to my side as I began to sob openly, he held me in his arms. "after you broke up with me- I was desperate to get to Roman somehow, so I did a spell-( I explained the whole heart clenching details- down to part about me turning to Drina even)" by the time I was finished he was holding me tighter. I looked up at him, "So your more than positive that the child growing in your womb is Roman's?" I nodded, "We never used protection" he nodded then fixed a stray hair out of my face and frowned slightly, he sighed, "Ok- first thing's first, I could care less who baby it is your carrying in your womb, I still want you- and this time Ever I will not give up on you, or us, the three of us- he doesn't want to stand up and be a father- then I will. The child will need his/ or her own room, nursery- and a room for the toys, we also need more money- I have more than enough of that- though we could always use more to invest for college etcetera. new identity's to get away from everyone- though I know you love your aunt, she will most likely make you get _rid of it_ - god I cant even imagine doing that- " I smiled thinking how sweet he is. And how much he surprised me by taking this lightly.

"I won some money at the horse track earlier today- and as for the identity thing I have mine and the baby's covered just in case." "How much?" "Over a million dollars" he gasped " Huh, not bad" he nudged me playfully, "So this means you forgive me?" I cry- " More than forgive you- you did nothing wrong Ever- you did what you had to." "So when should we leave?" he inquired, "When I start showing" I say. "ok. Good, did we leave anything else important that we forgot to mention?" he inquired "Not that I know of" "Good then it's settled" he kissed me on my cheek and hugged me for long while,

A whole month went by and I was still taking home studies. Roman hasn't so much as called, nor came by to see me once. Today Damen and I had a doctors appointment, and went with different disguises. I used Drina's identity.

I found out I was three months pregnant. I got prenatal care vitamins for the baby, though my health is absolutely great.

When they did the ultra sound, Damen and I held hands, he couldn't believe how magical it felt to watch a miracle, that's alive, growing in side me.

The Doctor was taking notes on how quickly the fetus was developing. When we got home Sabine was finally home with Munoz, "Ever, a moment please?" she wants to tell me that she's going away with Munoz because his grandmother passed away and they need to go out of town for the funeral.

After she related the gloomy details I just nodded and said "Drive safely- and give Munoz my regards, and condolences please. And tell him I'm sorry for his lost" she tilted her head "Ok. Well he's in the car- you can tell him your self- or (she eyed Damen, and gave me the wry smile)I'll just tell him. And one more thing, (she leaned in close to my ear pulling me to the side) Are you two-(I wave my hand coyly blushing in protest)" "I get what your saying Sabine, and yes always safety first!" I gasped and covered my face embarrassed, her eyes went wide, "You had sex already- didn't you?" she smiled wryly, a little disappointed, but is trying to be understanding, "Sshh ! He'll hear you, gosh!" god this is embarrassing but I was already nervous to begin with being pregnant and all. She winced, now serious and stern, "Ever, please. Just be safe at all times- I should just , well get you on the pill just in case- as soon as I get back - ok I got to go,( she abruptly looked around cautiously then back to me) remember what I said- you getting pregnant would be my worst nightmare! See you in a week be good, moneys in the orange envelope on the table. Emergency numbers as well- ok, be good" she hugged me and rushed out. The last thing she said gave me chills, not the good ones .

She meant every word. Now about her taking me to get a physical in a week- well. I'll just cross that bridge when I get there.

Damen came from behind me and hugged me affectionately, he made my skin dance like before. I tilted my head back and reveled in the sensation he was giving me, he gasped, feeling the intense tension between us, "Damen?" I breathed, "What is it?" he purred- "I want you" I felt my face flush up,

"Really? Are you( I abruptly turned to him and crashed my lips into his hungrily, he suddenly pulled back and chuckled )you do- don't you" then he picked me up bridal style, and rushed us to the room, and locked the door and kept the light off.

He made love to me. It was so passionate, our hearts spoke volumes so deafening- that Damen and I both were practically intoxicated by one another's touch.

We fell asleep in one another's arm. The week passed like nothing , and Sabine still hasn't been home. She's acting like a love struck teen. She left me a message on the house phone answer machine, she's spending the night with Munoz. She's even met his parents already. But they decided to put the wedding on hold because Munoz already faced two funerals this year and he thinks it's a bad year for a wedding. Anyway, Damen hasn't left my side, and is extremely attentive with me.

Suddenly causing us to jump up startled, his cell phone rang, he just opened it without checking the caller ID.

"Hello" he yawned, then sat up straight "Haven- what is it?" he rasped, I couldn't hear anything, because I wasn't interested in what she had to say, I was still angry about her sleeping with Damen first chance she GOT. Though I did sleep with her ex boyfriend- who was only with her to get to me.

Or you know what- maybe it was my fault all this happened.

"What are you doing in my home without my consent? And how the hell did you get in there anyway Haven?" he was furious, he got up with the phone over his ear still, he waved a hand at me when I started to dress with him, "No. stay here lover" he whispered in my ear, I was scared. "What if she-" he covered my lips with his own.

"Ever I'm not defenseless- you've yet to see my angry side. Trust me, I'm well prepared, relax- at lease for the baby" I sighed, and kept my clothes on and sat back on the bed, he then said "Love You!" his phone was in his pocket , "Love you too" , he kissed me once more sparing me the details, considering the baby.

He was gone, and I was alone. Again. I feel so stupid because I actually wished Roman was here. I got up to turn off the light and felt two arms wrap around my waist affectionately, I tilted my head back closing my eyes, "That was fast" I laughed,

"What was fast ?" Omigod! _Roman!_ wearing a big grin as if nothing happened, a whole month and nothing- not even a lousy text from him.

I recoiled and turned on the light- "What the hell are you doing here?" I growled angrily, though I can recall wishing he were here! Christ! , he was taken back by my reaction and began to frown- he came toward me in a desperate manner, I stepped back-

"What the hell is wrong with you? Do you suffer from bipolar disorder? Or do you have amnesia Roman!" I hissed as he pulled me to his chest forcefully, "Cant you just let it go Ever? Bloody Christ! Which reminds me- did you do what I've asked of you?" is he for real? Bastard!

"No- never! I rather be dead to you than kill something as precious as he/she is!" I growled, he raised his hands in offense. "I didn't mean what I said anyway- I- came to tell you that, I know as long as I have you and the baby in my life- I will be the best I can be and-" I stopped him "You haven't even called- I've been going through a lot of heart ache because of what you said to me. And I took what you said to heart Roman(I sighed, tears fell heavily, streaming, god I want him back so much but he hurt me so bad! I felt less than nothing! He recoiled, and started to shake from anxiety, his hands in fists, and a glare fixed to kill) I didn't think you would come around- and-(I lost the nerve to finish what I had to say, he looked at my growing belly, I was showing a little- I was big for a 3 month pregnant woman. He was silent for a long moment before saying-)" "You didn't wait for me. Ever I- I- (he sighed heavily)I Lo(he stopped so I followed his gaze, and found a very angry Damen with a murderous scowl. I gazed, watching Romans face fall to his hand- which was holding a small square box. He gulped, speechless. I wanted to just die) Keep it, I have no need for it" he placed it on my dresser. And walked out without a fight. He was so broken, I wanted to just take him in my arms and tell him I love him still. Damen and I haven't established what we are to each other yet. But we do love and care for one another deeply. My heart fell, and I went to the window wanting to follow but he was already gone. I shuddered when I thought about how he was about to say those three words- to me for the first time, I went to the dresser and opened it to find a very old big diamond ring, with engraving in the inside, R+E Immortal Beloved

I gasped and began to sob heavily again, "It will be alright Ever- but you must calm down, for the baby's sake- please" he took me to the bed and laid me down. He was laying behind me, holding me. He sighed, then said, "Ever, he loves you- ( he suspired) and if he's what you want lover- God! I will do anything to make you happy- and if letting you go would make you happy- Ever if you want me to go away, I'll always be waiting for you to call me back into your life" he got up frowning thinking I wanted him to go, but I pulled him back down, "Damen I love you- and chose no one. But I want you to be the one in my child's life because you were there when I needed someone the most. That proves to me that I can depend on you!" I meant it. he smiled warmly and crashed his lips into mine hungrily.

After we made love again, I felt my stomach begin to jerk a bit. And for a second I thought it was gas, until I placed my hand there, and gasped. "Its kicking!" I raved, Damen winced placing his hand there, "Isn't it way to early for that? (he gasped and had wide eyes and his mouth agape.) my god, I think he's going to be a strong little bugger-" he was gleaming with laughter- but I wanted a little girl. 'Riley Devon'

Sabine was compelled to forget about the little conversation we had the last time I saw her. Time was passing by fast and I was really showing. I had to wear a big trench coat when I left the house and avoided Sabine as much as I could.

I was already 5 months pregnant, with a big belly, now sneaking out of the house to go with Damen to his house. We had to do something, and quick. One thing about this, is I have to avoid the people I know.

When I went to the Doctors, they said the baby is looking full term already, and that they never seen anything like it. Right away they wanted to do more testing on me and the baby growing inside of me. But of course Damen and I left abruptly causing a stir in the doctors office. Thank god for our disguises.

I got the ultra sound, sonogram, picture for the album I created just for my baby boy.

"That was so close…did you see their faces? Priceless!" Damen raved, as we drove away in his new Caravan, better for a family- he even got a new baby car seat, a good one. He bought so much similac to last a year. Diapers as well. We are now going maternity wear shopping, in a different disguise.

We bought a couple of stuff. And left to carters, and purchased a whole wardrobe for the baby. When we got home we ate dinner, and that's when I received a text message from Haven to meet up, Damen said no, and I was mad because I haven't seen her in a while, and she doesn't know Roman is the father, she thinks Damen is . And I want to keep it that way. "You said she knows I'm pregnant? What's the problem?" I hissed, "Haven is cunning and still envies you- she knows I always loved you but she hates that I did. She is a danger to you-" I waved it off and decided to go visit her at her house. "Ever please promise you'll keep your guards up with her- I mean if not for your self, for our son!" he urged on, I was wide eyed, my heart fluttered, because I was a little worried about how he would feel about me referring him as the father, Roman is still my love, but his anger and unstable personality isn't safe for our child. I'm doing this for our child. I think Damen knows that.

"You said our son" I breathed thoughtfully, deeming Damen a real man. "Yes, our son. He's apart of you , and since your apart of me-" he hugged me tightly, "He's apart me too!" the baby started to kick, and Damen smiled then kissed me.

I left and went to Havens house in a different disguise, she answered the door and winced "Yes?( she tilted her head to the side and squinted,)who are you looking for?" she eyed me curiously, "Haven, it's me Ever-" she jumped up enthused , and pulled me inside, "How do you do that? Can you teach me?" I nodded "yes" I did, I showed her how to do a lot of things. She's harmless. She's changed a lot. For the best. She somehow found out about me and Roman, but figured I dumped Roman because Damen got me pregnant, because she said Roman is Mr. safety. He used condoms every time with her, even though she was on the pill. Which is strange to me, because he never once used one with me. She hugged me and I explained everything about how it all happened unexpectedly, how I went to his house expecting to just somehow get the antidote, by transforming into Drina, she gasped incredulously, "So that's fuggin crazy- so all that time you were in love heartbroken over Roman at school- trying to stay clear of him, for my benefit. Which by the way I appreciate-" she said, and gulped, "I don't blame you for sleeping with him, and stuff. I suppose I did the same to you. So where even" she hugged me and touched my jolting stomach and gasped "Oh my Fuggin GOD! Does it always do this?" she raved "He- you mean 'He'" I say, "Little Damen! Awe!( she sighed thinking it might suck for me-) does it hurt when the- I mean, when he kicks like that?" I shook my head, "He's harmless, but quite the bugger some times." she held my hands " Well, like- how does it feel being pregnant- does it like, suck?" "Not at all. However I'm overly emotional" I said, she huffed " I don't think I ever want children- but you, you always been the responsible type, and will be an awesome mommy" she started to think about her childhood, and how her parents practically abandoned her. She hardly talks with her parents ever. We talked about everything, and grew closer now. The only subject I didn't like to talk about was about how good both guys are in bed. She wasn't even shy or embarrassed about it. I remembered my dream I had about her catching me and Roman in bed together then getting killed by Roman.

We said our good byes then I went to Damen's home to sleep over again since Sabine isn't home. I don't want to leave my life though. Maybe I can still finish school and keep the baby a secret. We can hire a nanny to care for him while we go to school.

"Lover I'm home!" I called out, and out came a Damen with a monster grin, "What did you talk about?" I shrugged "You know- just girly stuff. She also brought up about how good in bed you are-" now he had a smug look on his face "She did- I'm not surprised" he shrugged it off, I rolled my eyes "well. I am" I teased and he pulled me to his chest. "Are you really?" he inquired, "Am I really what?-" playing stupid, "I'm not surprised at all!" I said annoyed, because he breathing on my neck sending chills down my body and tingles in the core of my being,

"Wait, before we start with our nightly rituals, I want to talk about something." he turned serious and said "No- we are sticking to the plans- Ever it's not going to work, Sabine will find out- you mind as well tell her everything thing- she has to accept your condition anyways, considering you are five months pregnant, and no longer have the other option to get rid-" I thought about it and figured maybe, she'll accept it- but then again I don't want anyone to know about my pregnancy. "I guess your right- I should just stick with the running away and starting a new life" then I forgot about what she said- how she said about me getting pregnant would be her worst nightmare! God. I don't want her to think of my blessing that way. A nightmare? How could she say that?

"Damen- I'm so scared!" I sobbed suddenly and he wrapped his arms around me tightly, suddenly my cell phone began to buzz.

I gasped seeing that it's "Roman." I frowned. I miss him. And hate talking to him knowing he wouldn't be good for me. Or the baby. "Should I tell him to stop calling?" I shook my head "No"

I answered. "Hello?" I heard a sigh, "Is everything ok- I mean, your five months correct?" "Yes. Everything is fine" I say, trying to less, because he wont get to see him, since we're leaving. "Good to hear. I did a little researching on pregnancy, and was wondering if you got the prenatal care vitamins yet?" how sweet, he researched pregnancy to know more of my condition. But his tone was impassive. Like if he were sad,

"Yeah. You have nothing to worry about-(he cut me off)" "How could you say that? Ever, worrying is all I do! You have no idea how much I want you and this baby in my life- I wish I can take back what I said that day to you- I wish I never left your sight- I just needed a little time to- ( I cut him off)" "You didn't even text me! You expect me to wait till you realized you were wrong?" "No- I don't know Ever- life doesn't come with instruction manuals for everything! I don't even know what a good father is! I'm just so scared- scared to let you down- and scared to let are child down as well-( his voice trembled with emotions- I just wanted to hold him in my arms)" "I know. I know how you feel-( he cut me off again)" "You don't have the slightest idea about how I feel- don't you dare say you know how I feel- because you don't. you belong in my arms Ever- that child in your womb is just as much mine- it is yours ! You said you love me Ever, and your still in his arms at night! Not mine. So don't tell me you know how I feel, cause what I told you isn't even half of it" he hissed. I felt conviction now because he was right.. And I should've waited for him to come around. "Your right Roman. I'm sorry" he sighed, I didn't know what to say. I was baffled. "Ever what's the sex? I mean I want to know everything you know so far?" my heart ached, "Roman, we're not going to stay here- we are leaving soon-( he cut me off)" "If I didn't call you- I wouldn't have known a thing- you decided to skip town and start a new life without me? And with my child? And what does that have to do with what I asked you? I just want to know more about our baby- what's so bad about that?"

His voice filled with so much pain I wanted to die. "Roman I thought you understood what I meant- that night in my room when you left me the ring- I don't trust you with-( he growled)" "Now your going to keep the baby from his true father- but allow that hypocrite to father our child instead? Ever that is- so unfair! I cant **help** my past, like how my father treated me- or how I raised my self on the streets?" he was crying. "You didn't have to be with me- I wish I never slept with you!" I was crying now "Don't say that- I still love you more than anything! And I cant help that I fell in love with you! But you change your mind too much- and left me when I needed you the most Roman- I'm the one carrying our son- (he gasped)" "A son! I'm going to have a son?" he mused , I rolled my eyes, "Yes a son. A healthy son. Who is developed as a full term child already" he gasped again. "oh. Have you thought of a name yet?" "No not yet"

"Ok. Thanks for at lease telling me what you told me" I yawned tired suddenly, "Oh you should be resting Love- I guess I'll call you later?" "Ah- huh" I yawned again. "I miss you so much Ever- it hurts" then he clicked.

I started to get emotional again, and that's when the pain came. Damen gasped , "Ever! I think your water just broke!" I look down following his gaze and felt light headed, because there was a lot blood. And then it all went black.

**Well there you have it! Chapter five. Leave me review- let me know how the story is doing? Or if you hate or like it?**


	6. Chapter 6

_CHAPTER SIX_

_**I started to get emotional again, and that's when the pain came. Damen gasped , "Ever! I think your water just broke!" I look down following his gaze and felt light headed, because there was a lot blood. And then it all went black. **_

_I woke up to the sound of Damen speaking with someone on my phone- I was in his bed. _

"_Damen?" I looked at him quizzically, _

_He regarded me, then worded, "Roman she woke up- I'll ask her about it, but until then, just stay away" he hissed. He slammed the cell phone shut. _

"_Where's my boy?" he smiled and then left out of the room and came back with my pride and joy. _

"_Have you thought of a name yet?" he inquired handing him to me, I noticed the babies big round blue eyes, like his fathers, I was stunned how much hair this baby had and he is but a day's old. _

"_Romeo Roman Bloom" of course I already knew I could not keep Bloom as my name, considering I am only 17 years old. name, so I considered the new identity's I got for us, _

"_De Armani" Damen corrected, _

"_Right." I said. Just then little Romeo smiled revealing a white perfect set of teeth, and Damen added, _

"_Oh yeah, I noticed them too. It seems he's advancing a lot faster than an ordinary newborn. Who knows, he can be speaking by the end of the week!" I was too captivated by my little Romeo's eyes to regard Damen. _

"_It wasn't supposed to happen this fast! It's not fair!" I cried, as we got to our new home in Tehachapi We live in a gated in community, (__**not sure if there is such places in Tehachapi- so bear with me**__) _

"_But it did- and the sudden relocation was imperative" said Damen impassively, _

_It's already been two month since Romeo was born, and I didn't even get to say goodbye to my aunt or friends. Or Roman. Roman. I miss him dearly but Damen swears that it is best, to remain anonymous for a while. At lease I got a new cell phone and am now using my Alias: Nancy De Armani. Damen is now out, grocery shopping, _

_I look at my phone and pick it up, I automatically dial his number, it rang twice before he answered it,_

"_Hello" _

"_Roman,"_

_He sighed, "Ever- how thoughtful of you to grace me with your call after two months of freezing me out completely-"_

_I retorted, "Roman, I couldn't just tell you where we are- hello? In case you already forgot- I am underage, and now a fugitive runaway incognito, I didn't even get to say good bye to my aunt Sabine for crying out loud!" I didn't mean to sound so whiney, but I did. Roman sounds impassive, and bitter, I don't blame him, _

_He laughed, "you know what's funny is, how you managed to make this about you- however what you failed to acknowledge is the purpose of your phone call- and this time spare me the dramatics that revolve around you- and your feelings" _

_I felt like I just been slapped, I also been reminded of how annoyed and bombarded I was with him in the beginning, when he had just entered the scene, with all his secret plots to destroy Damen and my relationship, to avenge Drina's death, I want to hate him like before, but how it all came back to bite me in the ass when I tried to use a spell to somehow make him do my bidding- to somehow transpire into a dark flame, crush over him, practically became rather obsessed with him out of thin air! God! He still gets under my skin now, because I think I may love him. _

"_Did I strike a nerve now Luv? Or you just forgot how to speak altogether suddenly?" ugh! _

"_Hardly. The purpose of this phone call, is to inform you, that we share a son, Romeo Roman De Armani- I also wanted to make sure you know- I demand, nor expect nothing of you- but if you- you your self would like to part take in Romeo's life- then you are free to do so as well- it really doesn't make a difference to me-"_

"_Once again subjecting your self in the matter at hand-"_

"_Romeo cant yet decide for himself- therefore I am the one who makes the big decisions here" _

"_Fair enough." he sighed, "Look Ever, I cant say I wanted this baby, or expected him to be- but he is- and since we are both responsible for the little bugger- I will step up and try to be something I know is beyond my understanding, in general. Before I do this, I just wanted to clarify a few things first-I am in no way doing this for you, I have my own reasons for wanting to claim the boy- reasons I still cant comprehend my self-" ugh! I guess I should give him credit for trying, right? that's more than I could ever hope for. For Romeo. _

"_that sounds promising" _

"_Were you even paying attention? Nothing I said is promising- it's the initiative- motivation to claim him. I made no commitment, this is more likely a trial of some sort- I have absolutely no experience with children, as in- never so much as carried one in my whole life" _

"_Great, now our child is a trial of some sort"_

_I related to him where we were and he automatically said, "I'LL BE THERE AS SOON AS I CAN" then hung up. _

_Roman's arrival _

_Damen was still oblivious about what I did, and that will only last so long when Roman was now ringing our door bell. _

_Damen eyed me curiously as I blushed and smiled then ran to the door, _

_I opened it revealing a infuriated Roman, "Have you any idea how hard it was just getting through the god forsaken security- it was like LAX- then it came to my attention that you failed to mention the alias you are currently under" he somehow compelled them, _

_I just pulled him inside excited to show him what we created. He was still muttering insults at me and I could care less. As soon as he realized we were in the nursery of our little one, he gasped staring down into the crib with mixed emotions, "His name?" he inquired, _

"_Romeo Roman, remember?" _

_He chuckled lightly, until I picked the baby up, and offered him, he turned away_

"_What's wrong with you? Why have you come here if not to be his father?" I hissed, lowly, _

_Roman faced the window, then regarded me with an impassive expression, "It's not what you think Ever," he stated simply, "I need time to adjust- but please don't give up on me yet-" I understood what he meant, he didn't know how to be a father. Or the definition of what a good father might be. _

_I suppose that's why I decided to let him move in with us, to give him a chance for his effort in coming._

_Damen didn't like the fact that I overstepped his authority but said nothing. All three of us slept in different rooms. Roman hasn't even tried to work things out with me, I want him, I need him. Now I realize Roman and I belong together, but now I think its too late for me. I waited too long. This is all my fault. Everything. Its funny how things change- for instance, I used to hate Roman, I mean I wanted to murder him before and thought he was annoying with that fake British dialect: which he finally got rid of around me. The point is I never would have thought In my wildest dreams, that I would fall in love with the villain bad boy, I certainly would have never guessed I would be his baby momma either. This is just surreal. This is so not what I expected at all. But I couldn't be happier for the choices I made, the ones that gave me my little miracle. _

_So far it's been five months and Romeo is already talking, his first word being "Donut" my heart fluttered. _

_He didn't even have the teething stage, nor the crawling one. He just started walking himself. Damen works at his own art gallery, in town, as a front, so no one gets suspicious. _

_Roman is home all day with Romeo and I. _

_We were watching parenting videos, I sat down in the loveseat, with the thought Roman would join, but he sat on the other side of the room, away from me- _

_He's been bitter toward me lately. And I want him more. _

"_What is this crap? Is this really necessary? I mean I read the bloody baby books on parenting already" Roman hissed, so I turned it off, _

"_Fine" then I got up and walked away, _

"_Don't do that now- Christ just put it on then" he grumbled, "I suppose I'll do anything for my son" awe how sweet!_

_We watched them, but he remained devoid of all emotion for me. Romeo knows who his father is, and he calls Damen: 'uncle Derrick' _

_Three years passed by and it seems Damen is the only one who has shown interest in me. Though my heart is for Roman. _

_Roman has matured a lot in being Romeo's father, he's learned to love him, and they play a lot. But still no signs of Roman being interested in me. _

_I even tried to get him jealous, by going out with Damen, to no avail. _

_In all of this I feel really depressed, even more I feel guilty for giving up on him in the first place, _

_Today Damen asked me to dinner. He said to dress up so that I did. _

_Dinner was great, it was real great, but then again I knew I was only messing with his head, making him think- there's a chance for us. There might be, because he is really good with Romeo. Romeo may be a child, but is far more advanced than an ordinary child, his hair is long, has all his teeth, articulately, impressive. So impressive we might as well home school him. I certainly don't want him around the mortal world because of how fast he is growing. _

_We were in the country side driving around, Damen closed me out of his mind all day. Roman as well has learned to finally block me out completely, so I couldn't read his mind._

"_Damen? You know I hate 'surprises'" I cocked a brow up at him. _

"_Not telling" I think I knew that already. He's always full of surprises. But I always hated them, he knows it. I still have that bracelet he got me the day we went to the horse races. I love it. _

_I think I'm going to tell him that we can only be friends, because I want Roman back and I'm falling in love more and more with Roman each day. Hopefully my love isn't unrequited. _

"_What's on your mind?" he smiled nervously, _

'_You don't want to know' I sighed, "A lot" I said, it wasn't answering his question, nor was it a lie. _

_The car suddenly came to halt. "We're here Nancy darling!" he snickered knowing I hate that name, it's my new alias. "Cute Derrick" he kind of likes his new name. _

_We were in a remote quiet place, and the sun was about to set, the smell of pine in the air was relaxing, I closed my eyes and started to revel in the moment, it was so beautiful. Stunning, perfect. He suddenly picked me off the floor and carried me to a huge rock, and he placed a blanket over it and helped me on top, _

_Damen sighed, and smiled, "Your probably wondering why I brought you here,"_

"_You know I am!" I laughed and playfully shoved him in the arm, _

"_I've been trying my best to give you space lately, but it's easier said then done." he suddenly manifested me a tons of red tulips, then got down on one knee and asked me- "Ever, I've waited so long for you to give us a chance, and now I came to this conclusion- I don't want to lose you Ever…. I loved you and lost you so many times before we got to explore our relationship- and now, look how far we've gotten together, no more Drina to mess this up, (he cupped my face, and I started to realize how much I put him through, and its not fair, I asked him to stay with me, and I've been leading him on, I should go to hell if I deny him! Tears slid down my cheeks and he opened the little square box revealing a beautiful engagement ring) will you take this relationship to the next level by becoming my wife?" _

_I want to tell him 'no' but I cant. I don't want to lose him forever. I love him too! We've been through too much, to let go now. What was I thinking to ever let him slip through my fingers and for what? Roman? _

_God I'm so confused! What should I say?_

_**Well there it is, chapter six, and even though 'Deranged sheep' gave me a pretty harsh review- thanks for taking a moment of your time to read my story- and your right about all the characters being (OOC) I just wanted to try Ever and Roman as a couple, because I hated how there was no other stories on here that do him justice- he was killed off, and I hated it. This is my story and I want him to live through mine, if you guys don't mind- for those of you who hate Roman and Ever as a couple- you shouldn't continue with my story because Roman is not going anywhere! Sorry. **_

_**I'm also aware of my imperfections as a writer- I don't ever plan on making money off of anything I write, this is merely for fun, **_

_**Thanks to everyone else who reads and reviews my story- special thanks to 'ER Love'- thanks much for your suggestions, yours were the most inspirational for me- thanks so much, I hope to hear from you again. **_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Roman's (POV)

Last night was the worst night ever. Ever and I tuck the little bugger in every night, however last night I was real annoyed about how sensationally stunning Ever has gotten through the years- last night she didn't wear the usual overlarge T-shirt in men, with some thermal or sweat pants, boxer briefs for women- nope. She wasn't wearing any of the sort last night. She left her hair naturally down in waves, with a silk night gown, most certainly was a piece from Victoria's secret. It complemented her golden tone radiant skin, the color of the gown matched her beautiful blue eyes. Trying not to fall back into that helpless state of mind I found my self in with Ever. Yes I hated her guts when she chose Damen over me, and can never shake the gut twisting sensation I get every time I see them together, just talking, or horsing around in the kitchen like children. She didn't know what she was doing to me. The way she got me to find that fatherly side within me, to better my chances in becoming everything Romeo needs. I love the way she named my son after a nick name she used to call me long ago when she was hopelessly in love with me. I have to admit now, that I was no good for her. I didn't deserve to have her innocence. Even though she took Drina's life- but she had to in order to save her own. I didn't know Ever when I found out Drina was murdered, and I judged her before I even met her. My mind was set on making the two of them suffer for my happiness. All though if memory serves me correctly- Drina was only my happiness because she was the first one to ever notice me, and saved my life. Damen was the deviant one back them, and the cruel one. She was like an angel. He was the one who didn't deserve her, and the one who made Drina cold and volatile.

Any way, the fact is, Ever seems to be in love with Damen still. After all they sleep together right? I mean isn't that why Damen seems to believe that she is his soul mate?

I wonder why Damen asked for my consent to propose to Ever. It was even weirder when he asked me if I had any plans on ever getting back with Ever.

He crept up on me a couple of days ago, when I was spending some quality time with my little progeny- who by the way is very intelligent for his age. I was teaching him how to do his hair like mine. The little bugger complemented my do one day, and said he wanted it to look exactly like mine- Ever tries to comb his hair neatly parted on the side, then tied back, like a little momma's boy. I never liked my hair that way. I go with the tousled waves. More edgy than proper, but it works.

Romeo was on the stool in front of the vanity sink in the bathroom, mirroring my every movements. When I was finished with Romeo's hair, I heard a clearing of the throat- one I only tolerate in order to remain in Romeo's life. I suppose deep down inside it was for Ever too. Though I would never admit it out loud.

As soon as my little buddy heard Uncle Derricks voice, he jumped off the stool and jumped up and sown excitedly,

"Uncle Derrick! I did my hair like daddy's today! doesn't it look cool!" my heart fluttered in ways I couldn't quite determine in words, but the warm feeling I got, was due to hearing my son refer to me as his daddy. The kid loves me, that much I know for certain.

Damen nodded once nervously, then picked up Romeo and smiled, "Indeed little guy- you look exactly like your dad with your hair like that-" he eyed me dryly with his fake smile, hating me in the inside.

"I know, right?" I smiled at my little pride and joy, and his little smirk he made after, when he asked Damen to let him down so he could show his mother his new do.

Damen asked me to have lunch with him, which I wasn't too crazy about given our history- however I seemed to compromise apart of me, I never thought would change, I have Romeo to thank for that. don't get me wrong, I never liked Damen as a person to begin with- he always had everything I wanted in life easy which made me envy him more. I suppose I knew he wanted to talk to me about something important considering I wasn't his favorite person either-

The first half of our lunch was awkward pleasantries and complements of the location we ate at. I barely touched my food. I hardly eat ever. I only eat sometime because my son is very observant and hardly misses a thing- the little bugger picked up every single habit of mine. I adore that one, for looking up to me, the way he does- it feels good to hear your child speak of you with so much passion, and admiration and even draws pictures of himself and I as super hero's. he says that one day he's going to grow up and be exactly like me- as I felt a little nervous about that, I knew I also felt a little inspired to be the best I can be- be a good example. Someone worth looking up to for the boy.

Damen looked pale suddenly, and almost mortal. He had sweat lacing his face, and almost sick even. I thought to my self, alright here it comes.

"I'm going to just go ahead and get this off my chest- bluntly then-" he started, then took a square box from his pocket and placed it on the table, and right away a familiar emotion flared my existence, 'Jealousy' I tried to make a joke of it,

I sighed with a grin, frowning inside, "Ah for Christ sakes Damen- not even our first date and your already proposing-" I know, it was clearly dry humor- but I had to try to lighten the load over my heart.

"Cute Roman. But I think we both know who this is for"

I snickered, "Not that I care any-" I rolled my eyes as he continued brooding dryly with his lips in a line,

"I needed your permission-" I retorted,

"For what?" I challenged with a glare feeling really touchy suddenly.

"To marry Ever- I mean since you're the boys biological father-"

"The point Damen- get to the point!" I leaned in closer to meet his challenge,

"I just want to make sure I know your intentions with Ever before I marry her- because once I marry her Roman, I will never let her go without a fight- and for Romeo's sake I want to prevent any of that from happening- so I ask you now, what are your intentions with Ever? Do you still plan on ever rekindling the fire between you and her?"

I chuckled, humorlessly, "You afraid aren't you? you think she'll run to me with open arms if I were to want her back, even if she has you! This is priceless, how the tables have finally turned in my favor." I know, I was being a jackass. And now that I think about it- I feel like an asshole. Even though I was sure he was being ridiculous. Because I know how Ever loves Damen endlessly- for references, she even gave me her innocents just so Damen can be remedied of the spell. She never intended on doing it again, but I was the one who persisted for reasons I couldnt understand at the time, but I wanted her more than anything. At first my intentions with her were vaguely unplanned - it was but an itch in need of relieving- she was Damen's and that alone piqued my interests. But after I had her, after she confessed all the stuff she knew about me- and still was able to look me in the face without judging me. She blamed my father for my upbringing misfortune.

"What are your intentions?" he pressed,

"She's all yours- trust me, I'm only here for the child- she is the mother of my child, nothing more, nothing less-"

"So you don't want her or hope to have her in the future?"

"What part of 'She's. All. Yours!' don't you understand? I never loved her to begin with. Obviously my plan for revenge back fired- however I cant say I regret it, because I got a progeny worth living to watch grow."

He put the square box in his jacket and extended his hand to me, "Do we have a understanding then?" he said,

"Yes"

Present…..

Damen and Ever are now on their little date. I keep telling my self I did the right thing, because I knew she didn't want me anymore. And to be frank- I didn't really deserve her. She gave me more than enough to be indebt to her for life. She gave a purpose. A reason to love my life, and live- a reason to start over as a better person.

My son. I don't blame myself for my fathers shortcomings any longer. I have only one obligation- and that is to be a good father- I sometimes have my weak moments and feel sorry for myself, but then I look into my sons bright blue eyes, all my doubts flee and I know everything is going to be alright. I'm everything my father wasn't. and for that, I get to tell myself I was wrong to doubt my credibility.

"**Ever, I've waited so long for you to give us a chance, and now I came to this conclusion- I don't want to lose you Ever…. I loved you and lost you so many times before we got to explore our relationship- and now, look how far we've gotten together, no more Drina to mess this up, (he cupped my face, and I started to realize how much I put him through, and its not fair, I asked him to stay with me, and I've been leading him on, I should go to hell if I deny him! Tears slid down my cheeks and he opened the little square box revealing a beautiful engagement ring) will you take this relationship to the next level by becoming my wife?" **

**I want to tell him 'no' but I cant. I don't want to lose him forever. I love him too! We've been through too much, to let go now. What was I thinking to ever let him slip through my fingers and for what? Roman? **

**God I'm so confused! What should I say?**

Evers (POV)

I felt air get caught in my throat. I couldn't do it. Could I marry him? I love Roman and it wouldn't be fair. If we were to get married, and Roman suddenly wants me, I don't think I would have the strength to deny him. And it isn't fair. Romeo doesn't deserve to go through any of that, so I decided to tell him,

"Damen, I love you," I started, pensively, "But I cant marry you- and I know you've been there for Romeo and I since day one, and that its not fair that I lead you on, all these years"

"What do you mean by leading me on Ever?" he joined me on the rock and faced me, holding both of my hands in his own, and then cupped my cheek, frowning, "I don't care that you still love him, he's the father of your child, and I respect that. Ever I cant- I cant live without you in my arms," I shushed him with my index finger,

"But I'm always going to want him and its not fair to you Damen- we can be friends, and you could stay with us-" I stopped because he shook his head,

"He doesn't want you Ever" he shook his head,

"You don't know," he stopped me,

"He told me himself- he said he has no intentions, in rekindling your relationship with him" Damen allowed me to see the memory of their lunch together.

The malice in Roman's voice when he spoke with such certainty, about what he really thought about the idea of him and I back together- was heart breaking,

"I'm sorry" he whispered, then cupped my face in his hand, and brushed his lips against mine, gently, for a moment I just reveled in the sensation, he has always given me with a simple touch of his skin, against mine. Tingles. Heat in the pit of my stomach, he made love to me, and it was perfect, literally. However I realized that the whole time, I was thinking of Roman.

When we got home, Damen and I walked in to the living room to find, Roman lying down on the couch with Romeo sleeping over his chest, He shut off the television with the remote,

He regarded me dryly, "A little help please" he said icily,

I gently picked up my son and carried him to his room, where he now sleeps in a batman mobile bed, with custom canopy draped with black sheer curtains, I placed him over the bed noticing He already had his bath and is in his proper attire for bed time.

Roman followed me, and kissed Romeo over his forehead,

I had longing when I watched how he can openly express his self and his love and affection as a father, that's what I wanted from him. that's what I told my self that he was not ever going to be able to do- so I broke it off with him when I should have given him a chance. I should've ignored his words, and just went with my heart.

My heart was telling me to just love him, and wait. But I did the opposite and pushed him away when he tried to confess his love and propose, but Damen and I were in my room, and Roman looked heart broken when he saw I was with Damen that night.

"Roman, can I have a word with you?" it just came out. I couldn't stop myself.

He stared at me blankly, and nodded once, as we exited the room, we went to the patio out side. And he just stared out to the night, with his elbows resting over his lap, he winced regarding me,

"You need something for Romeo? Money, clothing, shoes? Or what?" he said bleakly,

It hurt the way he disregarded my body language, when I placed a hand on his face, cupping his cheek, he flinched at my touch, as if my hand was scorching hot, he jumped out of the little swing chair we have for lounging on a summers day, then began to huff,

"Well? I'm waiting?" he was impassive, my heart was telling me that he was battling him self, that he was yearning for me as well, but he was afraid to love me, and afraid that I might not really want him, because I have Damen, and he didn't want to be teased. But I do want him.

"I got no time for this- from now on, if you need something for Romeo, then let me know-but any thing else you wish to discuss with me, that has nothing to do with my son, is immaterial- and means your wasting your breath and wasting my time " he stopped at the door and said, "You should get in side- it's a bit chilly out"

I remained there as still as a statue. Why didn't I just speak up. I faltered in fear. Why did he hate me so much? I look down and spotted a ring on my ring finger. I don't even remember putting it on, or Damen putting it on me for that matter either.

I made it back to my room that night a bit distracted after easing the pain out side for a while. When I got to the room, I realized I wasn't alone,

"I was wondering when you'd show up- for a minute there I thought you got lost lover" Damen smiled, I wasn't sure if I wanted to discuss what happened with the ring just appearing on my important finger, but thought against it.

I really needed someone to hold me right now, I felt lost. Heart broken even. I wanted to confront Roman about it my self, before making irrational decisions like marrying Damen, while being in love Roman.

A month has past by swiftly and for some reason, Roman said he had to leave for a couple of days. He was going to check on things in town for us. Since I am 19 years old and no longer have the need to hide away from aunt Sabine, and plus I need an update about her and Munoz. Last I checked, they were engaged to marry, and his grandmother had died.

I miss my aunt, I miss Miles, and Haven, and Jude! Hey I miss Jude too. Riley. The name I would've named Romeo if he were a girl.

While Roman was out of town, Damen and I had a bit of a fight. And it resulted with his departure. Here's what happened,

"Lover, I've been calling you for over a 10 minutes now- I needed to discuss something with you" I was in our garden, out in the back, planting a couple of vegetables for Romeo's little project, he's been working on with Damen. They were testing some plant food concoction that makes the plants grow larger and more nutritious and succulent in flavor.

"Sorry, hone- I didn't hear you" I winced looking up, I noticed the big filing folder in his hands and had a feeling I wasn't going to like this, he looked to my hand, and gasped,

"Ever I think you lost your ring lover!" he rushed to the floor to assist me, but the truth of the matter is I didn't wear it, I haven't wore it lately.

"It's not lost Damen, I took it off" I was only being honest.

"Why?"

"Damen, I might have lost it- had I worn it out here today!" I lied. It worked for now.

We sat in the patio on the mini bar stools, across from one another.

"Now what did you have in mind?" got straight to the point.

"I moved the wedding up to two weeks from now, I spoke to Roman about it already- our honeymoon will be in either Paris- or Morocco, Hawaii- really makes no difference to me as long as were together-"

"Damen?" I sighed, "I'm not ready for the wedding yet- I need more time. And if my memory serves me correctly, then I haven't even agreed to the engagement yet" god! Was that too harsh?, by the sad look in his eyes I would say yeah. I'm being a bitch with him for nothing again. He's been so good to me.

Damen suddenly took the folder and then ripped it up, into little pieces,

"I waited long enough- don't you think? every time we are so close to moving forward in our relationship- you seem to be out of my reach- before you defeated Drina- it was her who would step in, interfere and take you from me over and over again, but after we distinguished that obstacle it seems another one succeeds in the way, Roman being another one- until he finally gave up on you- but now that we're free to have what we deserve- what we longed for- scratch that- more like 'I' longed for it alone, you seem out of my reach once again- I think I'm starting to realize that karma will not allow me to have what I desire- all those centuries of chasing and searching for the one thing- the only thing I ever wanted was you, and it seems that I-" his words laced with emotion and sorrow, tears fell from his cheek, but he looked away I feel so horrible. I'm a monster! This is all my fault! I ruin everything, the most beautiful, charming guy, the best guy I could ever hope for wanted me, a big no body standing next to this man I don't deserve.

I rush to his side and wrap my arms around his neck and hug him closer to me, I never deserved him, he is too good to me, and I am all he wanted, and I see now, all I have ever done for him, was bring him pain, and havoc. I'm a curse.

"I don't deserve you- I ruined everything Damen- if I haven't- If only I wouldn't have-"

He stopped me, "No! don't say it Ever, you know that's not true- none of this is your fault- the problem is 'me'- I used to think I could get any thing I wanted whenever I wanted it. I was haughty and cruel, and thought i was on top of the world- but I changed, I changed the moment I looked into those beautiful eyes of yours, I did this to us. But I couldn't be more grateful to have Romeo in my life as well as you. Things happen for a reason lover, and I could see that now- don't ever regret your choices you made that brought us here today, with Romeo. I will always love you and your son- and I will always be near you- remember that." with that he kissed me long and good, then cupped my face, in tears- both of us were in tears. Then he turned and went to say goodbye to Romeo.

My heart was broken. And I have no one to blame but my self. I ended up alone in the end after all. The mess I made of my love life- is monstrous.

Romeo has been hard to manage. He is fussy, and refuses to eat his meals without his father present. He thinks I have something to do with his fathers departure and is now sending me daggers, in his glare.

"Romeo, your dad is coming back-" he didn't let me finish,

"Why didn't I get to go then?" he huffed,

"Because your father is going to make sure everything is safe for us first- remember what I told you about how mommy had to run away from home, and had to change her name?"

"Yes- (He huffed) but is the childish voice you seem to make only when regarding me, really necessary? I hate when you do all that mushy mommy crap! I miss dad already- he doesn't do any of that crap!" I gasped, did my baby just mock me? This little boy is getting to be more like his father every day.

"Fine, I'm sorry- I just love you and you'll always be my little baby no matter how old you get- and that my boy is a promise!" I spoke to him using that voice and started squeezing his cute cheeks, hugging, tickling and kissing him as he gagged and protested

"Ah man! Yuck! Your impossible! Stop that!" he grumbled, wiping his cheeks, and becoming infuriated more and more, every passing second. He squirmed out of my grasp shoving me away from him, so hard I fell over from the crouching possition I was just in he stood a good three feet away and crossed his arms over his chest, scowling,

"No wonder why they left you and hate you! Cause YOU'RE A FREAK!" he said through gritted teeth, I gasped watching him knock a vase with fresh tulips in water, shattering it creating a huge mess on the floor.

I haven't heard any one call me that since high school. Weirdo. Freak. I didn't realize I was crying until I caught my reflection in the mirror. All kinds of horrible memories of my high school days. And one memory really made my heart twist in a cramp like state, leaving me breathless, one in particular- when Roman was spiking Damen's elixir supply with a potion that was weakening him and making him act like a self centered vain jerk, with no heart or compassion for me. How he started mocking me along with the fellow students in school. It hurt bad. All my friends turned on me for trying to protect them from Roman. Stacia. Yes Damen even dated my nemesis Stacia Miller . Stacia was cruel, completely malicious. They both deserved each other during those days. Damen. God I miss him so much. And now Roman hasn't even so much as called, it's been two months since he left. He doesn't even have his phone on- now I'm all alone, with a my son who now hates me and thinks I'm a freak.

How did my life get so screwed up! Where did I go wrong! Why am I so stupid? I messed everything up! Jesus Christ and I'm bare footed!

As I searched for the broom and dust pan. Just as I walked to the kitchen, "Owe!" I cried out as huge practically translucent shard of the vase pierced me in the foot, I tried to balance but fell over landing my hand over the mess of shards of glass, and I yelped, just my luck, I find a place to balance my knee, which incidentally caught on to some glass as well, I started getting frustrated and cried out, as I removed the largest piece of glass from my foot, squealing as I done so, I fell on to my back, and gave up with the mess. I stayed there crying out,

"Romeo! Please help me!" now I was sounding pathetic and younger. I suddenly hear him hiss something under his breath, then padded his little feet through the hallway shiny wooden floor.,

"Now look what you've done!" he hissed, sounding so mmuch like his father!

I was sobbing, feeling the whole world cave in on me, "Why?" my gaze to the ceiling, talking more to god, then to any one on earth,

"Why what? Your bleeding all over the place Ever!" Ever? How does he know, I never told him my real name-

"You don't have to tell me anything! I could hear your self pity thoughts!" why is he so cruel to me as well?

"Why are you so mean to me- you're my world, and everything I do is for you, why cant you see that baby? Your father said he'll be back Romi, don't take out your frustration on me! I don't think I can take it! I need you to help me please, I already lost a lot of blood and I feel dizzy" I cried, I cant believe I somehow managed to get shards of glass in three separate places on my body.

"It's your fault he left! I'll never forgive you for that-" he hasn't even cared to mention Damen at all, how sad is that? Its like he hates me and Damen because he knows what happened during the time he was conceived,

"Romeo, the lease you could do is help me get these pieces of shards of glass out of me" I grumbled with tears streaking down my face,

"I hate you!" he growled with gritted teeth, my heart sank as I began to take the shards of glass out my self, as Romeo gave a Roman look, of hatred,

"Gone for a couple of months and I come home to you treating your mother like garbage boy?" I cant believe my ears, is it my mind deceiving me? I'm going crazy now right? Roman?

"Did you do this boy?" he came to sight, the chastising authority filled voice, Romeo had wide eyes,

"Yes. But-"

Roman countered, "No, no, no- this is unacceptable boy. Under any circumstances, this kind of behavior will not be tolerated-" he waved a hand toward me, "And this is the woman responsible for giving you life son- I was out of town, getting a couple of things done in your mothers old town- that way she can introduce you to your great aunt, and new great cousins as well" he eyed me when he said that part. He began helping me with my cuts, "Romeo, I think you owe this women a big apology,"

"Sorry mommy" he looked ashamed of himself, his lips quivered into a frown, and his eyes watered, I opened my arms and sniffled a little emotional, and I opened my arms, where he came contrite, he wrapped his little arms around and kissed me in my cheek.

"I forgive you little man child" I smiled warmly then broke away to put some slippers on, when I was done with that I went down stairs- got the dust pan and broom again, and began to clean the mess, avoiding Roman's gaze. I felt like a joke. Sad, sad joke. High school all over again. The freak. I have no problems with confidence any longer, I lost the whole sweater with hood look, and no longer have to hide my scar with some bangs- that is the difference between then and now. How ever one thing will never change, and that would be me being a freak. A joke, a laughing stock.

I must have been so deep in thought that I didn't realize how close Roman was to me, he moved a stray strand of hair from my face, and placed it behind my ear, darting into my eyes, it was enough to stir something within in me, but I refused to tease my self all over again. He will never love me in return. I also decided to not tell him about Damen's departure. I don't want to seem needy. And I also don't want him to think he has me on the palm of his hand, he took the broom and duster away from me,

"Romeo- son, would you come here for a second?" Roman called out, he turned to the sound of the little padded noises, Romeo had been smart by putting on his socks and shoes,

"Yes dad?" Romeo looked to the floor with a frown, he felt conviction.

"You made this mess- did you not," it wasn't a question,

"Yes sir" awe, its so hard to stay mad at this kid. He is so much like his dad however. He has a bad anger problem, and I just realized this after Roman and Damen were gone. Romeo was volatile,

"Clean it son" Romeo, nodded complying without any reluctance what so ever. I was amazed, he doesn't honor me like he does his father. I am impressed with his patience, and the way he handled the situation without violence, as his father done to him.

"Do you know why I am asking this of you son?" he sounded content while he spoke, yet stern as well.

"Because I should take responsibility for my actions, since I was the one who acted out irrational, by intentionally breaking the vase with Tulips- its not fair that mom picks up my mess" Romeo figured,

Roman turned to me and smiled, "Precisely" he looked down to his son with astonishment. For a three year old kid- he has very good perception. Roman then told Romeo to watch a movie- so me and him can have a big discussion. Romeo smiled and nodded, then proceeded the sweeping.

My heart was racing, the way his voice gave me tingles all over, god! But I devoid all emotion. Put on my mask, firm and impassive. I cant chase him, even though he is utterly tempting. I feel nervous, and conflicted, I want to hate him, I really do. Because he is cold hearted toward me still. And the way he said that he didn't want to rekindle what we shared. Now that I think about it, what we shared wasn't nearly as euphoric as Damen's and my relationship. But I cant shake off the fiery passion I felt the first time Roman and I had a sexual encounter, it was so intense and passionate that I ended up falling for him. It was supposed to be nothing, i gave him a dream date- more like dream bed buddy date with Drina- Who knows what it was, but if it was all apart of an evil plan to ruin Damen's and my relationship, then he sure succeeded. I sometimes start to wonder if the whole thing was an conspiracy. I could never be so sure.

We sat in the study, or you can call it the lounge/ office. He locked the door, and turned on the lamp, which was dim, I sat down in the seat in front of the desk, as if I were the client, and he was the agent.

I avoided his gaze as he sat down in the arm chair, he seemed somewhat annoyed with something about me. I could give a rats ass.

He suddenly cleared his throat, I put on my poker face, and faced him with my callous attitude. Impassive,

He winced, eyeing me curiously,

"On my visit, I made a couple of stops- first one however was Haven,"

"Verdict?" I said dryly,

He grinned, attempting to rouse emotion in me, which was done in vain,

"She told me that your aunt married and has two year old twins, one boy and one girls-" I gasped, then sigh with relief knowing my sudden departure hadn't ruined her completely, he continued, "Haven said that your aunt went crazy looking for you, that her suspicions of you and Damen running away together, and also figured that you were pregnant- GO FIGURE" I'm sensing sarcasm, "I went by your aunts place, and she somehow figured I was there for you-" you didn't! tell me you didn't tell her everything! I cringed, he noticed my distress,

"Relax _Luv, _no worries- she understands completely, and expects us to go over sometime, so she can see her great nephew- and sends her regards, she misses you more than you know" I nodded, taking this information in.

"Thank you- I suppose I can go back home then. I have more than enough money to buy a house in the old neighborhood." I feel a little happier now,

He nodded, "Any thing for the boy-" he said, I began to get up and exit the room when he said,

"Leaving so soon- have a seat with me Luv- to catch up"

"The only things you missed while you were away- was your sons bad temper flaring at me"

He looked at me amused for a second, then began to size me up, "My genes, my temper I suppose" he smiled, "And Damen? I noticed he hasn't popped in like the usual." its true, Damen _was __always popping up when ever we were alone. I miss him. _

"He's out of town," I said, I was reading into Roman, realizing that he was with Haven while he was gone. He also knew about Damen and I sleeping with one another the night of the proposal. He was with Haven. It did hurt a little, though my world is just a mess to begin with. He thinks I'm still with Damen, good!

"Well I guess I better go and tend to the little prince-" I was annoyed, I got up and walked to the door briskly, when I felt warm arms wrap around my waist, don't give in, be strong, ignore the sensation his touch brings you,

"What's different about you?" he breathed down my neck,

"What are you doing?" I hissed, he was not taking that,

"You want my body just as much as I want your body"

"Don't flatter your self" I huffed, I am not his little toy. I hate that I was wearing a sundress, he snaked his hand up my thigh, and between my legs,

"I'm not your little toy Roman! And just for references- I feel nothing for you any more!" I said broodingly,

"I'm not taking no for an answer-" he purred,

"I'm not surprised" I said dryly, he was taken back my conduct, he began to undo his pants, as I rolled my eyes,

"I know you want this- you wanted this since the first day I came back into your life" he lead me to the couch,

I chuckled humorlessly, "I was foolish back then-" anger mixed in with lust flashed in his eyes, and he crashed his lips into mine. Yes, we did it on the lounging couch.

"What would Damen say about you carrying my child again?" I chuckled,

"I'm on the pill. Which thank god, considering you gave me no choice in the matter!" I hissed, and stormed out of there in an outrage. Who does he think he is?

Roman's (POV)

It's been two whole weeks since I came back and Ever has been avoiding me more. She refuses to come out of her room, she only comes out for Romeo, to cook and clean our messes. She doesn't even smile. I couldn't fail to notice she has no ring on that special ring finger of hers anymore. I tried to probe into her mind, and found it more difficult than I could even imagine.

every time I mention her aunt Sabine, she gets guarded and says,

"I don't think its a good idea - Romeo looks more mature than an average toddler and is way advanced than a fifth grader! How will I explain this to Sabine without causing suspicion- going back isn't such a good idea- since Romeo wont be able to go to regular school like the other kids, it will be harder for me to keep our true identity under wraps so just drop it already- please"

So I just reply, "As you wish madam"

Every time I bring up Damen, don't even get me started on that. She gives me no slack, we have no connection- which by the way is my fault, because I was really harsh with her before I left the first time, and the second time, I didn't even let her in at all.

These days have been extremely lonely, and I have no way to persuade my self into trying to seduce to Ever again, I suppose fear of rejection, so to ease my loneliness I've decided to invite Haven over. For references, I don't think Ever should mind.

So I did.

When Haven arrived, she was excited that I wanted her to meet my boy, Ever was locked away in her room like always. Romeo didn't seem too fond of her. When I introduced him to her he said,

"You know my dad loves my mom right- and your just a momentary relief for his loneliness!" he glared at Haven and she turned red, anxious, humiliated even. But I told her to get to my room, that way I could have a little talk to my son.

And here we go, "Romeo- why did you say that to mommy's and Daddy's friend?" he crossed his arms over his chest and huffed,

"Cut the crap dad! We both know she most certainly isn't mom's friend- and you- don't even get me started! You are so blind and ignorant of moms feelings for you, it scares me! You cant even recognize love when its in front you! I refuse to pretend any more- not for you dad, and surely not for HAVEN'S sake neither!" I was baffled. He stormed to his room and slammed the door shut. As soon as I heard the door slam I realized it was a mistake to bring her here, when I started to hear Ever's voice-

"What are you doing here? And how did you find me?" Ever said brusquely,

"I'm here for _Roman_, he wanted me to meet his son- and to spend some _quality_ time with me"

"He's my son too! Did he even regard me in the matter? Or what? I don't deserve to voice my opinion in the matter!" oh shit! Ever is pissed, and I hear them both filling the atmosphere with negative tension, most of it from Ever this time. god! i screwed this up! what the hell was i thinking? my son has more insight than me! the little bugger was right. now i hope Ever doesn't read too much into this!


End file.
